A Thousand Years
by Rusty14
Summary: Kol was married before all this, he had a family. And now she's back with a vengeance and determined to retrieve her husband. Anastasia Mikaelson is a new problem for the Mystic Falls Gang when they try to decide if she is friend or foe. But how will the Mikaelsons handle her when they find them. Kol/OC. R&R, starts in Season2. Formerly 'We Are Immortal.'
1. I

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own Vampire Diaries. It went on way too long. This starts in the beginning/middle of season 2, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter rating: T**

I

"Anya!" a young man scolded his heavily pregnant wife who was about to hoist the basket of herbs up. "You must tell someone before you do this." The brunette male with matching brown eyes snatched it as she sighed. Her green eyes holding nothing but love and adoration as his own mirrored it, the woman herself was a brunette and was quite stubborn.

"Just give me," she ordered. Snatching her basket back as he laughed, kissing her cheek as he nuzzled her. "Better not let your father see you do this, he already gets onto Niklaus for his soft heart," she spoke softly as he sighed.

"I know, my brother truly is sweet and kind. Father's temper does not seem to have passed to any of us," Kol commented as he guided his wife back to their hut as his younger siblings greeted them.

"Hello, Kol!" Henrik embraced his older brother who softly hugged him back as Rebekah took the herbs from her sister-in-law.

"Ana will you teach me the herbal tea you made Father the other day?" she asked as her expecting sister nodded.

"Of course Rebekah-" she paused suddenly and moaned in pain. Kol was at her side instantly, taking her hand as she breathed confused. "I am sure it is nothing. Just those pains I had gotten a few weeks ago." She waved off their concern as Rebekah looked to Kol.

"I will still feel better if you asked my mother. She has had six pregnancies." Kol has been worried throughout this entire pregnancy as it was his first and his mother has been nothing but helpful. Even Elijah and Niklaus' interest, Tatia, has been a good friend, usually aiding her in retrieving her herbs and other ingredients for her spells or tinctures, but also aiding in preparing her for the birth, her daughter was a sweet tot.

Her name was Anastasia and she was from a small place that shipped over to the New World where she met Kol, his father had welcomed them to join their village as they were a small group of family. She had three older brothers, two older sisters, and a younger brother, her eldest sister had died a few months back during childbirth. So this has made her family a bit nervous, but Esther has reassured them about not only her many pregnancies but Anastasia's mother as well who carried six healthy pregnancies of her own before passing by a fever. Her mother's death had wracked the whole family, Kol stayed glued to her side the entire time bringing her comfort. It was the first time they slept together.

"My Love, I have told you many times-" She froze before breathing out slowly. "Not a word," she winced as Kol cursed softly.

"Go get Mother, Ayana, and Tatia, now!" he ordered as they raced off while he soothed his cringing wife. "Easy, shh," he cooed as she whimpered.

"Gods, my time is less bad than this," she cursed while he chuckled, kissing her temple as he aided her in walking to the furs, he helped her strip before sitting in her nightdress. Softly grabbing the basin of water to aid in wetting her forehead and temple, he was whispering soft words as she focused on feeling her contractions. When his mother, their mentor, and friend arrived, the women almost forced Kol out before his wife latched on and snarled at them when they tried to tell her it wasn't right. But he sat right next to her, he whispered a warming spell against her lower back as it helped ease her. While he did that Tatia wet her brow while Ayana and Esther worked on the child.

"Soon, girl," Ayana praised as Anastasia cried softly. Kol shushed her as Tatia cooed softly, Rebekah soon came back in with herbs and cloths asking to be of help. She was just supporting the young mother who held Kol's hand tightly while Tatia continued her dabbing with a towel.

"Alright, start to push," Esther instructed as Anastasia braced herself while Tatia warned Kol of any foul words towards him, she doesn't mean it. That got a good laugh from the room as Ayana helped readjust the expecting mother. While it felt like hours for the mother was just over the hour as her child came, the wailing girl screamed as her grandmother held her. Kol beamed at seeing a precious girl in his mother's arms before Ayana claimed she still had another to push out. Esther had suspected twins, Anastasia was as big as she was when she carried Finn and Freya, her daughter who died in the Old World, which caused them to come to the New World. But this second one took some more time and seemed to be harder for the new mother to push out. Crying softly as Tatia's cheeks were wet as well, she worried over this one as Kol cooed over his wife softly, praying to their spirits and gods that his wife survived and did not follow her sister. But they seemed to answer him as soon another wail, louder than the girl, came after his wife screamed and pushed with her might. Panting as she reclined against her husband who looked to see a boy in his friend's arms. Tatia was cooing as Rebekah helped wash the newborn off, the only time he witnessed the two get along, was over his son. He quickly turned his full attention to his exhausted wife, she was sweaty, red and tired, very tired and it worried him.

"Be at ease, Kol. She is just tired," Ayana soothed him, softly taking his hand as he kissed his wife's brow while she breathed heavily. Before long her green eyes opened and he beamed, giving her another more intimate kiss as the women presented her children.

"Twins." She beamed as he laughed with his smile. Esther felt her throat constrict as she watched the happy couple coo and pamper their newborn children with love and affection. Unlike Mikael, Kol would not dissuade his son from practicing magic, his daughter though, she knew would follow in her family's footsteps. Only she worried about how.

"What are they called?" Tatia asked eagerly. She knew both had a single name picked for either if they had, had one.

"The girl is called Ingrid," Kol spoke as his mother gave her to him while Tatia gave the boy to his mother. Kol softly swayed with her as her greenish-brown eyes looked to him.

"And the boy will be called Fredrick." Anastasia smiled while her son looked to her, his brown eyes mirror of his father's.

"Wonderful, strong names," Ayana praised as she went to go help let others in so they could see them too. Esther and Tatia put the blankets over her legs and waist as Kol and her switched children. Their family congratulated them on the births, Mikael knew this would ensure the survival of his family as he saw a male in the arms of his son.

I

The young parents were sleeping peacefully a few days later, the twins sleeping in their basket. Kol, at his wife's request, moved a few things around to where the basket now resided against the wall and their bed was between them and any intruder. She blamed being overprotective but Kol reassured her it was alright and he was willing to do what she needed, he remembered her nesting phase and almost stayed with his family for a long period. Naturally, she laid on her side with him tucked behind her, arm around her waist as both always kept an arm free for quick attacks. Both were facing the twins and seemed to be in a dead sleep. As the village slept as well a blonde woman tried to stop a cloaked figure from entering her son's hut.

"Please, don't do this!" Her tone low and desperate. "Not my son's child, please!"

"You know the price Esther, the firstborn of every child that comes from your line," her dark eyes pierced her sister's as she started to cry softly. "Besides they have another," she offered fluidly as Esther scoffed, watching her go in. She retreated to her hut to await the cries and panic of her son and new daughter, she did not know how they would explain this to the village nor the family.

As the woman quietly made her way through the hut, she frowned. The hut layout was different than her sister described, they must have switched it around before Esther saw it once more. Being ever so careful she walked through the hut and trod lightly over the things on the floor of the hut, scattered magical items or herbs, and stems of plants. It made the woman proud that Esther's son took up her abilities too, it seemed his wife was one as well, which made her desire the child even more. Softly, she came to stand over the basket where the twins laid, she smiled softly at seeing a boy and a girl, just like his mother; Kol had a boy and a girl twin pair. The moment she reached into softly take her great-niece when a power surge came from a crystal hanging over the twins. It was enough to not only repel her but to wake the twins up as they started crying alarming her as their mother and father awoke. A foreign language coming from their mother's lips as the woman was somewhat thrown away but it wasn't enough to hurt her or bring any danger to her. She ran out as Kol bolted from the bed shouting about an intruder as he sent a few of his daggers at her. Their commotion woke the village as the men fled from their huts, weapons in hand, and Mikael was the first to run to his son.

"Someone attempted to take the twins," he snarled as his mother looked stunned before going inside as her eldest sons and mentor followed her. Anastasia was soothing her screaming daughter while Fredrick whimpered before being picked up by Ayana who did a small soothing spell to calm him as Ingrid's screams went into whimpers while Rebekah frowned.

"Why would someone try and take them?" she asked as Kol entered.

"I don't know. But I will find out," he looked to his mother who blanched but nodded in agreement.

"We will Kol," she swore before looking away and out of the hut as he went to his children.

I

"Alright, you have everything?" Ayana asked as she watched the young parents bundle their children up in their blankets before following the others into the tunnels.

"Yes, Ayana," Anastasia agreed as Elijah came to her instantly asking to take Ingrid, the young mother happily gave her little weight to her brother by law. Elijah had a very strong bond it seemed to Ingrid just like Niklaus, Finn, and Rebekah adored Fredrick just as much. It was obvious that their grandparents preferred; Mikael honed in on his grandson while Esther bonded with her granddaughter. Esther, secretly, has been surprised that her sister hasn't returned, she had questioned how the parents woke up. That was when Anastasia's family claimed they enchanted a small jewel that was more for protection, all of her and her siblings had one when they were babes. It was a stone known as black tourmaline, best for protection. But her father's spell was also a detection spell that sprung a surge of magic, it disturbed the babies which in turn woke the parents.

"Good, first full moon with the twins. We will do everything to ensure their survival," she promised as they walked down while Kol soothed his fearful son, Fredrick seemed to dislike the darkness, Ingrid was not afraid which made her father proud than anything.

"Everyone should be in the tunnels where we belong for our protection," Anastasia carefully stepped down with Finn's help as Rebekah and Elijah played with her before Tatia and her daughter joined and interacted with the four. The only time she's seen Tatia and Rebekah get along was when her children and Tatia's daughter were involved.

"Hello Love," Kol greeted his wife with a kiss on her temple, he softly held her closer and wished to lie with her soon, but he knew better. Despite the healing ointments, tinctures, and spells Anastasia refused to allow her husband to touch her except the occasional ministration with his fingers without penetrating. He struggled but refused to ever cause harm to his beloved wife, but he truly wished he could aid her as she was quite agitated by it.

"Continue to push me dear husband and you will spend a very cold night in your parents' hut," she swore as he glared. Stubborn as she was he knew she was becoming as irritable as he.

"Fine," he hissed before walking away and to his siblings who smiled to him as he greeted his children happily.

"You know your time is up? The babes are nearing two moons soon," Esther commented softly as Anastasia looked down. She has been trying to prolong the intimacy out of fear of him touching her, fearing her body's change, despite the attention he's given her and showered her with. But she was getting fearful before Esther turned her to face the elder witch. "My son loves you, Anastasia, he's come to me asking of all my healing tinctures, for you. Think it over dear," she implored as they looked to see Kol talking with Elijah while he held his son who laid in his arms asleep. "Mikael and I have been meaning to spend some time with our grandchildren when we return to our homes," she suggested as the young witch looked down and then to her husband who continued to play with his son's hand as he continued to sleep.

"I would like that very much Esther," she thanked her mother by law who smiled and nodded. The blonde watched as her daughter approached her son, Kol, who suddenly looked to his wife, the woman softly took his free hand as he regarded her carefully. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, a seductive smile playing on her lips as she whispered something to him. He glared, eyes light and loving as he smirked, when she left to go see her daughter he looked to his mother and smiled to her before nodding with a happy look. Esther always looked out for her children's happiness and his love was a big thing for her.

I

"Mother!" Niklaus' frantic voice called out as many were awakening to hear the screams of the young blonde. Mikael and Esther were out first, followed by their children and close friends, Tatia aided in retrieving the twins as her daughter was picked up by her father. Ayana helped her out before bracing her and Frederick as the young mother lost the feeling in her legs at seeing Henrick, dead in Niklaus' arms. Their family mourned as Tatia came closer, helping Ayana comfort the crying mother who clutched her son closer, Ingrid cried out softly, feeling distressed.

Later that night, after they had burned Henrik's body, Kol held his wife close and kept an eye on his twins as the three slept, he remained awake. Too fearful to go to sleep as he thought of his youngest brother, Niklaus had been beyond distraught at the death of a brother. Anastasia's family had stayed with Mikael's to mourn and aid them in any way possible. A few days later her father got a letter about his sister coming down with a fever, he and her siblings prepared to leave the moment they could as Anastasia had stayed for her children. Kol had offered to go with her and her family but his father said no, that they were needed here and travel might bring harm to the babies. But his daughter by law had a bad feeling in her gut, Mikael had refused to meet her eyes. The man has never held back for the young witch's sake, he was blunt and honest with her and always held her eyes when telling her something, especially of importance. But even Esther looked distracted while holding her granddaughter, it did not settle well with her. So she played sick when Kol claimed his parents wanted them for dinner.

"If you don't feel well Love, then I will stay," he promised as she smiled.

"I will just be sleeping Kol," she swore as he frowned. "Please go, your parents will understand. The twins will be fine, I am a light sleeper while sick, you know that." He laughed at that one. "I am sure I will feel better tomorrow," she vowed as he kissed her forehead softly and said goodnight to the twins as they gurgled to him. Anastasia frowned as her husband entered his family's hut, she, was watching them and noticed Esther grabbing some herbs from around the White Oak tree in the center of their village. "What?" she whispered before gasping as Ayana grabbed her.

"Get out girl!" she warned to the younger's confusion.

"What?" Anastasia was horrified by the assumptions that she'd leave Kol.

"Your husband will not be returning to you tonight but a monster will," the woman hissed out as the girl looked back to the hut of the parents before noticing fast movements inside, and for a moment, she thought she heard screams. "You have to go. Now," Ayana warned as she urged the witch inside to pack her things. Grabbing a small pack, she bundled up the twins frantic before a rustle alarmed her. Whirling around she was faced with her mother by law, Esther.

"Esther," she spoke, keeping eyes on her and Mikael as both came in.

"You missed dinner, Kol said you weren't feeling well," Esther spoke with a goblet in her hand. "I made you something to help you sleep," she claimed as Mikael closed the door.

"The twins are still in need of me," she fought as Esther paused, realizing she didn't believe her.

"They will be fine, I once had to feed Henrik on goat milk when it was too painful at the beginning. Same nutrients, then soon they will be old enough to no longer need milk." She thought she was reasoning with her daughter in law but the girl was adamant about making sure she watched both.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as Esther frowned.

"To keep our family together," the blonde swore before a burst of magic knocked Anastasia right into Mikael's waiting arms as he braced her allowing Esther to pour the liquid into her mouth as she whimpered before her nose and mouth were covered by the Viking who prayed she swallowed. The moment she did, she also lost consciousness, hearing a frantic movement when a blast was the last thing she heard.

I

Anastasia surged awake when her brother shot away with a wide-eyed expression. "Gods, sister," he cursed softly. "Y-you were dead. I thought the breathing failed." He was relieved at saving his sister from suffocating.

"I was dead?" she asked confused, wincing softly when the light hit her eyes. "That's bright," she whispered as he frowned.

"It is not bright sister, but the morning sun," he frowned as she looked to him alarmed.

"My children! Where are they?!" she asked terrified.

"Here, my daughter," her father called softly. When she turned she saw a mournful looking Ayana and her father, Ambrose.

"Father? What about-"

"She's passed, the sickness took her and her family," he said sadly as she felt like crying but… couldn't. Confused, she started to breathe a bit unevenly. "Calm, Daughter," he instructed as Ayana approached.

"What do you remember Ana?" she asked softly. As the young girl moved to where her brother blocked the sun on her skin, she looked so confused and scared.

"Mikael and Esther attacking me," she spoke softly, fearful of what was going on.

"They turned you," Alesandro started, she looked to him confused before back to Ayana for clarification. And so she did, explaining to her family as well what she was, but it was different than what they did to Kol and his siblings. Anastasia was horrified at the end and driven to tears as she sobbed, Ayana instantly soothed her before the young girl looked up.

"You will need to ingest human blood," Ayana spoke alarming the young woman. "Or you will die for good." Anastasia paled at hearing that before her sister, Penelope, offered a goblet.

"Wh-"

"We all gave some." she showed her tied finger as she realized her siblings all had pricks on their fingers. "She said you just need some to change." Once more the goblet was offered as the smell wafted into the girl's nose, it was sweet. Slowly she took it and quickly gulped the liquid, it made her taste buds explode, her sister's gasp of alarm made her open her eyes as her sister's fearful expression but intrigued interest.

"What?" she asked finally.

"Your face, sister," Alec spoke up, approaching with a stunning look, he produced a glass shard so she could see her reflection. It scared her. The girl in the reflection had blood on her lips as she had blood-red eyes with dark veins on around her eyes and fangs were in her mouth.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"This is what you are," Ayana confirmed but had a curious look. "The spirits say you are different though, you still have a connection to them," she claimed as Anastasia looked to her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked as the woman frowned.

"They had cut Esther and her family's connection to magic, they are like you but cannot practice anymore," she claimed as Anastasia started to cry.

"Kol," she whimpered wanting her husband.

"You must learn to control yourself, child," Ayana sternly demanded of her student who looked up to her.

"How?" she asked, desperate.

"Go back to your family's home. Learn and then find your husband. He and his family will be protected," she claimed as Anastasia looked down. If Kol and his siblings were turned like her, then she will learn control and understand Ayana's meaning to her connection to the spirits that cut off her husband's family.

"Okay," she agreed as her family smiled to one another, happy that she was going to try.

I

**End of the first chapter! I hope you like it. Please tell me if you would like to start into the beginning of Anastasia Mikaelson or when she gets to Mystic Falls~ I can do both!**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	2. II

_**DISCLAIMER**__**:**_ **Chapter one.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Nicole (Guest):** _Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you're liking it and hope you enjoy what I have planned for them~_

**Different Nicole (Guest): **_Cool~ I can try to do that, flashbacks aren't my best._

**adrirose: **_I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please continue to enjoy it._

**camhopsmith:** _Great it sounds good. She'll reach Mystic Falls probably in a few chapters._

**time-twilight: **_Most likely, especially when they learn something new about their mom~_

**musicluver246:** _Glad you liked it!_

II

Anastasia held onto her daughter as her sister held her son, they were sitting on a ship as her father talked to the captain. He had agreed to smuggle them back to Greece, they were going back to Athens for their safety. Ingrid was playing with the new ring that allowed her to walk in daylight, Penelope had clung to her sister out of fear of losing her.

_"What is this Ayana?" Ambrose asked as he approached his hidden daughter who drank from a young girl's wrist before pausing, wiping both as she subdued the wound with her sister's help. Their witch powers worked wonders in controlling the mind of younger people, but it was also to control their sister's urges, she almost attacked a few people when they cut themselves._

_"An amulet that can allow her to walk in daylight, I had noticed Rebekah admiring a new ring, I have not seen them in weeks before they reappeared, all with new rings," she revealed as she showed a beautiful silver-blue gemmed ring that was slim, meant for a woman._

_"She has not left this cave after being burned the first time," Ambrose spoke worryingly. After being turned she remained inside a cave after being burned by the sunlight. One time she attempted but burned her fingers, wincing. Growling in anger at Esther turning her into whatever she was without being able to control whatever this was, she lusted after blood and terrified herself when she craved something._

_"Poor thing," Ayana muttered, unaware of the hearing. Instantly Anastasia appeared at the opening of the cave and back up a bit at the sun almost hitting her. Smiling at the familiar face, Ayana saw the curiosity in her eyes but also saw the hunger in them. "Hello, child," she greeted as the woman glared softly._

_"I am no longer a child," she snapped as the witch raised an eyebrow. "I mean," she winced and took a breath to the amusement of her family and teacher. "I prefer my name, I have birthed a pair of children. So I don't consider myself a child and would prefer everyone to use my name," she rephrased her words as it brought a laugh to everyone._

_"I call everyone younger than me 'child,'" Ayana spoke as she showed something to the immortal girl. "I have something for you," Ayana showed the ring to the young woman who took it once the item was in the shade. "It is an amulet charmed to allow you to walk in the sun," Ayana spoke, revealing the spelled ring as the younger slid it onto her first finger on her left hand. "You already know the consequences if you take it off," she warned as Anastasia nodded._

_"I thank you, Ayana. What does my husband know?" she asked missing Kol severely._

_"He thinks you were taken. That it happened during the night you were all turned, your hut had been overturned during your family's struggle," the woman spoke as Penelope spoke up._

_"Esther was strong. Stronger than me, Father had to take her on, himself. I took you away from Mikael as he fought against Alec." Penelope had been partway through her training when she tried to go against Esther._

_"He misses you. Your family and many close to you have tried to search for you and the babies. But can't locate you, Ambrose placed his family's protection spell on you. Esther has tried and has even asked me to help her find you. She knows the curse worked on you too." Ayana frowned as her former student mirrored it. "You need to leave here." Ambrose stepped forward._

_"We are returning to our home as soon as she has control over her bloodlust," he spoke as Anastasia cautiously walked out with Penelope helping her. The light made her wince but she remained unburnt, to her happiness. She turned the moment Ingrid woke up, she sped to her daughter before she started crying. Softly picking her infant daughter up, she walked out and into the light, up to a bunch of pretty flowers while Ayana spoke with Ambrose. Alec joined with Frederick in his arms, Ingrid cooed to a bright yellow as they swayed in the breeze._

_"How soon can you leave?" Ayana questioned again as Alesandro joined their conversation._

_"Sister still has some trouble with her feedings. It's hard but we help where we can," he revealed as Ayana frowned._

_"Kol is getting unsettled. He knows she's alive and the twins, he's going to keep searching for them," she warned as Ambrose sighed before hearing a yelp from his youngest daughter. They all turned to see Ingrid, Frederick, and Alec looking at Anastasia who held her hand, looking at a purple plant._

_"What happened?" Ambrose asked alarmed._

_"I-I don't know." Shaking her hand out she flexed it a few times before picking Ingrid back up when the child reached for the plant as well._

_"Vervena." Ayana walked up to the flowers and softly touched the purple buds._

_"It is an herb that grew at the base of the White Oak," Penelope reminded, remembering the familiar plant. "What about it?" she was worried as it was very common to grow for medical uses._

_"It seems to be something that burns your kind," the old witch hummed with interest as Anastasia looked to her fearfully._

_"Burn me?" she questioned out of fear._

_"Nature gave your species a balance," Ayana spoke as Ambrose understood._

_"Everything must have a balance."_

_"It is our duty," Penelope frowned, finishing her father's meaning._

Anastasia made sure to be on guard, Penelope trusted her but she knew her sister was strong enough to subdue her if needed. It would upset the elder but she knew better than to dismiss her sister's worry. Penelope has already seen her father stop her sister from killing her feeders, it was hard for her to control it. Some days she has just taken to hiding in the cabin while dealing with her dislike of the water, it seemed her sense of smell was heightened to the strong sea smell was so strong at times it made her feel nauseated.

"We will reach land tomorrow, Father says," Alec spoke softly taking Ingrid who gurgled. She nodded, Anastasia has been silent since their departure though the family knew it was her missing her husband, she and Kol were together all their lives since they were children. At first, she had seemed fine but now she was sullen and quiet, rarely speaking and she'd sometimes just stare off back to their home. Alesandro revealed to her that they had burned the White Oak if Anastasia had remembered correctly that was the tree that Esther collected the herbs from to do the spell. The villagers claim a torch fell over but Alesandro had been in the village before returning to them as they headed for the ship, nearly killing his horse in doing so.

"I saw Kol," Alesandro revealed as she looked to him with an awaiting look. "He looked pissed, but he was morphing more than his siblings. I overheard that they are no longer witches but vampires," he added as she closed her eyes in pain. Knowing that they lived for their magic, she remembered the thousands of times that they practiced in an old hut that was overgrown with plants and herbs. It was why they got along with one another, their familiarity and knowledge of magic helped them get along as children.

"From what Ayana says. You will see one another again," Penelope spoke up. "You have immortality just like them, of course, you will see one another again," she sounded so sure but Anastasia felt like she would never see him again.

II

Anastasia cautiously walked around the city as she listened to everyone, returning to Athens had been a drastic change, as men and women wore simple clothing, here they wore what her father called peplos, her sister added a chiton under their outfits, the weather was very hot here but the clothing was meant to aid in keeping her cool, though she did not feel the weather change, sandals were common footwear for them. She was retrieving herbs for her father when the smell of blood filled her nose and her mouth watered. Swallowing harshly, she somewhat stumbled out of the market square and against a wall hiding as she felt her face shift. "Oh no, oh no," she tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. Anastasia did not understand as she fed only a few hours ago, it seemed her hunger got worse every day and it was driving her crazy.

"My Lady?" a young woman's voice came out. Alarmed the vampire turned, but her face still morphed as the girl gasped and fearfully whimpered. Realizing she'd out her, Anastasia had surprisingly leaped over to her in a second making the girl yelp.

"Please don't scream. You can not scream!" The girl's struggles died down as she kept eye contact with Anastasia while the other begged her.

"I will not scream," she repeated in a calm voice. Anastasia looked at her confused.

"W-what?" she asked confused, releasing the girl. She remained still, looking at the former witch.

"You said not to scream," she repeated as the vampire frowned.

"You can do what I say," Anastasia realized before narrowing her eyes as the girl's vein throbbed beneath her skin. "I'm sorry," she apologized before digging her fangs into the girl's neck as she whimpered softly but did not scream. She was drinking from her neck before pulling away as the girl cleared her throat before covering her neck.

"Ana?" Penelope asked, alarmed. Gasping, the vampire whirled around to see her older sister standing with her basket on her hip, staring wide-eyed at her sister and the girl who continued to cover her wound. "Have you gone mad?" she asked, putting the basket down before rushing over to heal the girl's wound _"Therapévo. Therapévo."_ The wound sealed itself as the girl blinked.

"Hang on," Anastasia approached the girl. "You will say nothing of this and continue with your day," she ordered as the girl blindly nodded.

"Of course. I will remember nothing," she spoke softly before continuing on and indeed went on with her day.

"How did you do that? Do you still have your powers?" Penelope asked curiously.

"I don't think so. I think it may be an ability of mine, I'm also fast too," Anastasia commented as she sped to her sister who jumped.

"Gods!" The elder held her chest. She looked to her sister in confusion before having a questioned look. "What else can you do?" Penelope asked, shifting the basket to her other hip so she could talk more with her sister.

"I am not sure." Anastasia smiled softly, she felt a tad bit better at learning something new about herself, despite how small it is.

"Then we shall learn." Penelope smiled back, happy to know that her sister was not just a blood-sucker, she might be able to use this.

II

Anastasia laughed as she watched her daughter play in the water while she and Penelope bathed her. The few servants they had also watched the small babe with love and adoration. Anastasia had started to stay inside the house more and only left when it was necessary, she learned more about her 'compulsion' her father called it when she demonstrated it on the servants. He found it intriguing and started to do more tests on it, for some reason Anastasia has been feeling unrested by something and wished to do magic once more. Frederick was sleeping in his basket while his sister got her bath before it was her naptime.

"So do you know how it's controlled?" Penelope wondered as she dried her niece off while her mother dressed her in loose linen.

"No, but it's when I focus on the subject. I wonder, could I try with you?" Anastasia asked her sister who paused a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Yes, let us do that," Penelope smiled before walking to their cushions. The twins were placed on a blanket to play together and practice on their stomachs. "Okay, so what do you do?" Penelope, just like her father, started with her questions.

"I look into their eyes and, actually I concentrate before I give them an order," the vampire spoke, remembering the times she compelled someone.

"So order something I would never do," Penelope shrugged, though it would be hard, she was pretty open and would do almost anything. Anastasia bit her lip in concentration as her sister smirked, knowing it was possibly a challenge for the immortal, she suddenly perked at a thought. She looked right into her sister's eyes, her pupils shifted which intrigued her sister who focused on that.

"Tell me what you and that boy from the village did on our holiday," she ordered as Penelope laughed.

"Ha, no," she shook her head which made her sister frown.

"Well that's what I do," she shrugged to the curious elder. "Let me try with a servant." Whistling softly, a young woman came in, she was quite the young beauty. Caramel skin with beautiful brown hair and almond eyes, she was always a sweet woman.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Come, sit," Anastasia patted the floor beside them as the servant did so. Making sure to keep eye contact the moment the girl turned to look at her. "You will cut open your wrist so I may feed." Penelope looked to her with a furrowed brow but the girl just grabbed a knife and cut her wrist soft, sideways, to bleed herself and offered the arm to the vampire who softly took the appendage and sucked the wound as the woman watched and Penelope examined it all. Pulling back, she allowed her sister to heal the wound. "Remember nothing," Anastasia ordered before the girl left to resume her duties.

"Interesting. It did not work on me but it worked on the servant," Penelope spoke as Frederick whined and pulled on his mother. "You must watch when you feed in front of the twins," the sister warned as the vampire sighed.

"I understand sister but they will learn that is how I live and survive," she spoke as her sister frowned.

"Just please be careful," she requested as her younger nodded.

"Of course Penny." She grinned before hearing the return of their brothers and father.

II

The twins were to turn one soon, Ambrose was preparing a ritual for them to bless the powerful children. The coven was going to drift away from the city to perform the ritual before they'd spend it together and celebrating. Witches protected and cared for the young of their communities and looked out for one another, the covens were a family while the communities were 'cousins,' her father once described it. But it also made sure that any protection charms are placed are stronger than just with the family power. The elder would put the spell on and place it themselves, their coven may have seemed strict and stern but in actuality, it made them closer because they relied on each other more, most would just use family magic but this coven could connect easier with each other.

Anastasia and Penelope walked through the gathered members with the twins as many smiled, it'd bind them to the coven for protection, ensuring the next generation had powerful witches and warlocks.

"Welcome, Anastasia," their leader, Thadeus, greeted. Smiling brightly to the vampire who smiled and bowed her head respectfully, Penelope smiled at the happiness brimming off the eternally young mother. "And who are you presenting to the coven tonight?"

"My daughter and son; Ingrid and Frederick Mikaelson," she announced as everyone murmured to one another, many have seen the babies already and found them adorable. Two elder women approached to take them from the two young women as the toddlers squealed softly. Being put on the rock alter that held four candles with a pentagram, the two curiously looked around, while most babies were dressed in skirts as there was never shame among them at young ages. But her twins were dressed like mini gods with laurel leaves and branches around their heads, softened and harmless for them, her beautiful babies started to support their parents' brown hair while Frederick had her eyes and Ingrid held her father's.

"Two young souls who lost so much in their early lives," he spoke, voice demanding respect and sorrow for their dead father, unaware of the truth. "But they are to join a bigger, supportive family," he called out as the coven cheered and agreed. Anastasia smiled, knowing her children would be safe within their net group. When Thadeus raised his hands, the torches surrounding them lit themselves as the babies looked to them with interest. It pained Anastasia as she realized Kol missed all their firsts, she's heard of attacks in Europe and worried about how they were handling it.

"Ana," Penelope whispered as the leader turned to her.

"Do you, Anastasia, offer your children for the coven?" he asked as the vampire herself nodded, accepting her part of the ritual. The leader offered her the knife, the parents are to cut their hand, the twins would have their palm, as gently as possible, pierced. Anastasia was never more happy that the ritual only required a few drops of their blood while she'd offer a bit more. Ingrid and Frederick whimpered when their blood was used, their grandfather and an uncle held them as the leader's wife, Thalia, cooed to them while their blood was added to the bowl of ingredients. Every coven member has gone through years of using their blood as ingredients for spells, once the twins were settled they continued with the spell. _"Aíma aímatos. Desméfste ti symfonía sas. Na eíste apó to aíma sas."_ Small gold veins appeared from the bowl and surrounded the twins. Thadeus dipped his fingers into the blood mixture, pulling his fingers out he traced a pentagram on both their foreheads. Anastasia tried to keep her face normal, her father had worried when he told her this. She must have control of her bloodlust before the ritual, she had reassured her father that she would feed before the ceremony. But it was the fresh smell, it horrified her to think she lusted after her own children's blood. Breathing deeply, she inhaled and exhaled a few times before refocusing on her little ones. She has been a vampire for near a year, it was still hard for her to try and control her instincts, she had hoped that it would be easier but she's had to restrain herself continuously, the servants were constantly used and compelled to forget. Her father and brothers learned she could not compel witches or warlocks, but could humans, Ambrose tested it on their servants who were all weak against it. Cheers quickly broke her concentration of memories, she smiled when Thadeus and Thalia held the twins while her sister and eldest brother retrieved them. Anastasia stood alongside her father as everyone greeted twins who were now giggly and smiles to the rest of the coven who celebrated the new members of their 'family.'

"You did well with the blood," he noted as he looked to her clenched fist. Softly, he took her hand before realizing she was perfectly healed. He worried when he noticed his daughter did not change since their return, he knew what Ayana meant when she would stay the same, her hair grew a bit longer but she remained the same. He noticed a few always watching her oddly which made him nervous. Anastasia has always been mindful when she was outside being careful, especially as many have cut themselves when in the market. But Anastasia had asked her father to get the twins to become more active members of the community, which brought about the blood bond her coven had created.

II

Anastasia was in the living quarters of her home with a few servants, they cleaned or gave her new spun wool to loom for the twins' blanket. She hadn't wanted to leave the home today, so Ambrose took Penelope and Alec to the next town for herbs, Aegeus, Alesandro, and Ajax went for new sheep and oxen. So now she sat at a loom softly checking her work as Nathalie, her main servant who was like her shadow and sadly her main feeder, praised her mistress.

"That's so pretty," she urged, her accent light and foreign.

"Do you think so?" Anastasia asked with a small smile, softly making sure her string stayed attached to her 'Loomer.'

"Yes." Nathalie smiled back, softly touching the blanket at her harder marks. "So tight and smooth, it is no wonder Lord Ambrose prefers your looming over Mistress Penelope's," she commented as Anastasia laughed.

"She hates it though, I don't mind it. It would have been something I do continuously had I stayed in the New World." she frowned as Nathalie paused about to leave.

"What happened? May I ask?" She helped take care of the babies when they wanted attention at the same time or when their mother needed to go do something. Anastasia froze in her looming as she thought about what to say, she continued quickly after.

"They got sick, my father refused to let me stay and I left with him. They died quickly after." She hated lying to the slave who trusted her.

"I am so sorry." The caramel skin-toned woman frowned. Her mistress always talked so fondly of each member, even of the Viking father-in-law, Mikael. But the sorrow she spoke about her husband made the older woman feel for her young mistress. "Tell me about him again." She smiled.

"Kol? Crazy and wild, but he was sweet. Loved his family and his magic." Anastasia smiled, Nathalie hummed softly as she continued to watch her mistress loom. Ingrid beside them cried out softly while Frederick slept peacefully in their basket, softly the slave rocked her mistress' child to soothe back to sleep while her mother continued. "Something I never told another was that they were born within six months of my marriage," Anastasia commented with a smirk as Nathalie looked to her with amusement.

"Six months? Surely they knew," she reasoned as her mistress shrugged.

"By then I was married and with twins so many just assumed they were born small. Of course, our families suspected so." She smiled and shrugged once more as the other giggled softly. An explosion startled the women who looked to the door as a dark-haired woman stepped forward, she had some wrinkles in her face as she smirked.

"Finally, I've been searching for you, I have come to collect on your husband's mother's payment," she smirked as Anastasia frowned.

"Payment?" She asked wearily. She was the woman who tried to steal her newborn daughter.

"Yes, payment. Esther made a deal with me and I collect with the firstborn of each generation. Your daughter just happens to be the one," Dahlia spoke. Anastasia feared for their safety as her abilities did not work on witches. Her daughter and son decide to wake as the witch smiled, hearing the strong lungs of the girl. "Now give me your daughter," she ordered as Nathalie clutched the basket tighter to herself behind her glaring mistress. She felt the danger of the situation and wished one of her masters was still home, she knew something was wrong.

II

**End of chapter! I hope it pleased with everyone and please tell me what you think!**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	3. III

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Chapter one.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**time-twilight: **_Well then I hope you enjoy this chapter~_

III

"Why should I give my child to you?" Anastasia demanded, she felt her blood boil at her daughter being taken.

"I have already told you," Dahlia spoke, wanting to leave before the others realized she was here.

"You cannot!" Nathalie spoke back. "They belong to the coven! Our leader bonded them to the coven!" she snarled as Dahlia frowned.

"My friend is correct. My leader has bonded my daughter and son, both, have been brought into the coven. The earlier, the better as he always told us." She smirked as Dahlia glared.

"This can not be," she hissed.

"You will be taken out if you try to take her. I will _not_ let you take my daughter, no matter what Esther agreed to you," Anastasia felt her face morphed to the alarm of the witch. Nathalie, though, showed no fear or even share the alarm the elder held. Anastasia though was not prepared for the burst of magic that left her hand when she threw a hidden knife at Dahlia who deflected it, wide-eyed. It made her blood sing to do magic once again. Ayana had told them that Esther and her children were abandoned by the spirits, because of what had happened so the young woman had assumed that it meant her too.

"That's impossible," Dahlia whispered, slowly backing away before shouts from the court slaves rang into the house.

"You will burn for this," Anastasia's produced another knife and flung it with her powers, catching the witch's arm as she fled when the men came inside, Anastasia's face had gone back to normal.

"My Lady?" a rugged soldier questioned as Nathalie spoke.

"The woman fled, she made threats to steal my mistress' children," Nathalie's voice had gone high in fake fear. But it passed as the man called out his order, the other slaves stood rigid before going after the witch.

"General?" Anastasia stopped the man who ran this group. "Could you summon my family? My father had taken my sister and brother to the next market, my oldest brothers are buying sheep and oxen," she told him as he nodded. Another came from the other side and showed a bloody knife to the women. Swallowing deeply, Anastasia took it carefully, lay it down for her father.

"Of course. I will send for them," she nodded before returning to her crying children. Nathalie held Frederick while Ingrid reached for her mother.

"Be at ease Mistress, they are safe." The woman brought a small smile to her lady's face.

"For now," Anastasia frowned suddenly.

"No," Nathalie spoke up. "They _will_ not be taken. They belong to the coven and to you," the slave frowned as her lady soothed Ingrid. "You know we would do anything for you," the sincerity in her voice made Anastasia look to her in surprise but held conflict in her heart. "I know," Nathalie spoke suddenly, surprising the woman.

"I'm sorry?" the vampire asked.

"What you are, My Lady," Nathalie emphasized as Anastasia froze. "You need blood to survive, it is not your fault." She shook her head. For a bit now, Nathalie had noticed the missing time, so she became more cautious about when it would happen. "I have noticed your avoidance of this plant so I grabbed it," she showed the vervain to the vampire who sighed, realizing it must stop her from compelling people.

"It is why you did not look surprised," Anastasia surmised as the other nodded.

"Please know that you will not have to erase my memories anymore. I will gladly give my blood should you need it." That made Anastasia happy that she did not fear her.

"Thank you, Nathalie," she smiled as her children settled down.

III

Ambrose had set up more protection spells, his sons helped while Penelope comforted her sister before realizing how her sister beat her. But she also learned _who_ the woman was, Anastasia, and both Penelope knew Esther's spells would have had some price. It made the younger girl think, Finn was a twin, he told her he remembered a young girl who was blonde, Freya, who they lost in the Old World. Mikael and Esther's firstborn child, not Finn, Dahlia had already captured one generation, now that Kol had children that meant that Ingrid would be in danger, for as long as Dahlia knew she lived. The woman hunted after them when they had fled the New World, coming back to Greece. But as Nathalie spoke, the twins now belonged to the coven, the only safety the twins had. But Penelope found Nathalie knowing a bit alarming, despite the slave reassuring her older mistress that she would keep the secret for her lady.

"Worry not Penny, Nathalie has known for a bit of time now, it seems," Anastasia revealed as her sister looked surprised. "It appears I must be more cautious about _how_ I feed." Anastasia winced at the glare from her sister.

"I've _told_ you to be more careful!" she hissed before their father came over. He and his sons were exhausted from strengthening their house spells, Ambrose feared another attack after he learned about the previous attack by Mikael, his mother, Hanna, had fallen ill so he had come to aide her and hadn't been there when Dahlia first attacked. Before he had left though, he remembers spelling some precious stones with the strongest spells his family knew.

"Nathalie, if you do keep this secret. Will you agree to be my daughter's companion and will you help her learn control of her bloodlust?" he asked as the slave froze. "You would accompany my daughter throughout your days. You would also aide in rearing my grandchildren." His tone did not give the woman room to say no. Now that he knew his daughter was still as much a witch as before, it worried him.

"Should we not ask Ayana, Father?" Aegeus asked worried himself. He remembered the elder witch's words as well, his sister was not meant to have her powers still.

"I am not sure. I trust no letter to hold these words," he spoke as Alesandro stepped forward.

"Then send me, Father, I am stronger in the offense. I am also faster." It was true. He and Penelope both excelled in offensive powers and spells, but he was also of a thin build, so he was quicker in speed.

"I will think about it. It is still too dangerous to just send anyone." He frowned as his children surrounded him. Nathalie stayed sitting beside the twins who cooed at her, she also made sure the other slaves did not overhear anything they did not need to. "Ana," he called, his daughter turned to him. "Did you know?" he asked as the immortal shook her head.

"No, Father. I assumed I was powerless against her, I have never tried to use my magic since Ayana told us," she spoke as her father frowned.

"We must find out." He did not want to bring any other coven members into this but knew he had to ask.

III

"Hello Ambrose," Thalia greeted as her two slaves removed her outer cloak and took her basket for her. The two men looked distant, not to be used for anything but their mistress' wishes. Nathalie remained in the room with the twins, taking her master's order to heart in helping with the twins.

"Thalia." Ambrose kissed her hand when she held it out, a common way men greeted her. But it was her sudden interest in Anastasia that made her leave her friend as she approached his youngest daughter, Ambrose looked to see what might happen.

"What is it that you could not do yourself, Ambrose?" her tone light and distant, she kept her gaze on the younger who held it.

"We need to ask the spirits a question," he spoke.

"You cannot do it?" she asked, starting her way around the silent girl.

"I fear they might not answer me," he revealed his worries as she frowned.

"I see no reason why." But she asked for her basket. Soon the family and their leader were settled around a table, their servants behind them, watching.

"_Pnévmata, éla. Ta pnévmata, apokalýpste tous eaftoús sas,"_ the elder chanted as she threw some wormwood into the bowl to bind the spell. "_Apantíste mas."_ Whispers filled the air and came all around as Thalia frowned softly.

"What is it?" Alec asked before being quieted by his father. Something was wrong.

"A woman. She's angry." Thalia paused. "But the spirits are angrier. With her." Shaking her head, she continued. "She keeps repeating. 'Cheated the spell,' Anya," she claimed, turning to the younger who frowned. "She says that the spell should have worked on you like Kol and his siblings." That made the entire family freeze, even Nathalie, who realized what truly happened to the family. "Ambrose, you told me they all died of a sickness." Thalia turned to her old friend who realized he was caught.

"You must understand, Thalia, I did the only thing possible," he tried as she glared.

"Tell me everything," she ordered. When he did, she took a deep breath before looking at the nervous vampire. "The spirits are angry with Esther, not you," she smiled as the family sighed. "Your emotions have clouded your judgment and abilities. Being in constant fear about your blood is what made your powers remain dormant inside of you. You say they came out when this… Dahlia attacked?" Thalia asked to be sure.

"Yes. She appears to be trying to collect on a debt her sister owes," Anastasia heard the whispers picked back up again as her leader listened.

"It is Esther. She sounds both angry and alarmed," Ambrose scoffed.

"That woman ruined my daughter's life along with her own _family's_," Ambrose spat at Esther's attempt to protect her family from what Ayana spoke. "She has no right to speak about being angry with my daughter." Penelope sighed and soothed her father.

"My father is right. What rights did she have to take away their choices? My _sister's_ choice? None." Penelope has always been the peacekeeper her father raised her to be. But now, she resented Esther for the pain her sister went through this last year.

"What did happen?" Thalia asked, confused but it was Anastasia who answered.

"Esther lost a boy the year before, her youngest, Henrik," Anastasia recounted the pain they all went through. "Wolves got him. So Esther created something stronger and faster than them," she continued as Thalia frowned.

"Ayana, your village witch, knew the price. But she did not?" she questioned as Ambrose laughed.

"She did. Ayana, her mentor, warned her. Even what it would do to her children, Kol, Ana's husband, was just as much a practitioner as you or I," he told as the old woman frowned herself.

"So she condemned her own son to this curse," she frowned in thought.

"But why can Ana use magic? Surely, if she is like Kol, she'd be powerless," Alec spoke up in confusion.

"So far the spirits are only telling me that it might be your father's resurrection spell that he used when they took you from them," she spoke to the confused vampire. "You are what they call a hybrid. Both vampire and witch. Your power came out when you most needed it, to protect your own," she answered before Penelope frowned.

"But there must always be a balance. I cannot be both," Anastasia spoke as her leader sighed.

"Nothing is set in stone, dear. Many things can change if you let it," she said before her servant approached her. "I must go. I shall come again if you need my help." She stood as the candles went out. Ajax carefully disposed of her used herbs before rejoining his family in bidding their leader goodnight.

III

Anastasia's secret remained a secret except for Thadeus who came and talked with her about it, she suspected to see if he could tell the difference. But the hybrid noticed Nathalie stayed with her, almost most of the time. And she fed on her only now. It didn't bother the other who had offered, she didn't have to be compelled and now Anastasia's practiced her healing abilities with the spells her sister helps train her. Together they were seen laughing as Anastasia looked for a specific herb her father needed.

"Women belong inside and silent," a young man growled which silenced Nathalie but not her mistress who laughed openly at the man. He glared as the woman watched him with her own caution.

"You have no control over us, you are not our husband, father nor brother," she spoke her predator nature slowly coming out as Nathalie watched. "You mean _nothing_ to us," Anastasia's gaze seems to have the desired effect as he backed away from her dark eyes, despite their bright color, they held nothing but darkness. Many in the market paused, watching the interaction, most women were compliant and obedient. But some women, many noticed, back talked, quite viciously. So seeing Anastasia get angry was not unusual when a man tries to dominate her will. She has already been claimed and refused to remarry, almost gelding a man who assumed she was willing a few months back. She was not as the man wailed while a knife stuck out of his thigh.

But this man had more sense than the last man, he understood the look and respectfully backed away as Nathalie watched. She always kept verbena on her, over the course of the week they learned that the verbena definitely harmed her but it prevented compulsion, so Ambrose decided to crush some of it up and understand it's properties. So the other always made sure she carried some.

"Come, Mistress, your father has requested we gather our herbs and return," Nathalie spoke while keeping her gaze on her friend.

"You're right, Nathalie, let's go," and together, they walked side-by-side. "Thank you," Anastasia smiled to the other who smiled back.

"My pleasure, I know you do not mean to risk an attack," she spoke as the other nodded.

"My Ladies," a seller called out as they passed his booth. "You, young mistress." He got Anastasia's attention when he pointed at her. "You must be in need of weapons, a knife, at least," he smiled, producing a handful of knives the younger instantly recognized as 'athames' they were branded as witch artifacts.

"I have never understood the term 'athame." She threw out as the man smiled, allowing both to pick a few to examine.

"Just a word to me, mistress," he smiled to her as Nathalie showed her the knife she picked.

"Such craftsmanship," she praised at the wolf hilt, a crescent moon on the end of the hilt.

"This as well," Anastasia showed the smaller knife to her servant. "Should I get them?" she asked curiously. Her father's been searching for new knives for their work.

"Yes," Nathalie agreed. Softly, she allowed the merchant to take the two knives so he could wrap them up. Pulling out her silver she gave the amount to him as he took the payment.

"Thank you, My Lady," he bowed his head as he slid the packet into the basket for Nathalie who thanked him. "And blessed be," he spoke, wise eyes finding her own, both bowed their heads before the girls resumed their shopping.

"May I ask Mistress, if you are immortal. Would you not age then? Stay the same?" she asked as Anastasia nodded.

"If from what Ayana told us is right, then yes. I will not change," Anastasia knew where this would go. Her father talked to her about it before. Anastasia knew where this would go. Her father talked to her about it before. "I will go when they start talking," she spoke as Nathalie listened. Their shopping was coming to a finish as they headed back to the house, Nathalie was listening about her spell she'd practice with Penelope. It was hard for her to relearn control, mostly when she was frustrated or angry. She missed the feel of nature that used to flow through everything, she could keep the garden with ease, it was second nature to her witchcraft.

"Maybe with practice, you can once again gain what you lost," she suggested as Anastasia continued on, thinking the same thing.

III

Anastasia cooed to her daughter as Ambrose held her with a smile, Penelope and Alesandro played with Frederick. Today they were all in the field of flowers, Alec was gathering the few flower bulbs they needed for their spells. He would look back with a smile before continuing to look for specific flowers. Nathalie and her companions smiled as they watched their masters enjoy their day. Anastasia had been practicing in removing her daylight right as Penelope called it, she was quick to hide once the burn became too unbearable. She burned regardless of exposure, it intrigued her father who studied it while she slept, he always made sure she had it before the sun rose. Aegeus and Alesandro have been having rumors about their sister while out gathering herbs at the marketplace. Someone spoke how she hasn't changed in the year she's been in Athens, already her youngest brother towers over her and many figured she'd have reached Penelope's height already. Being stuck at 20 years of age was odd, her hair continued to grow which intrigued her when Nathalie who had been braiding her hair after her bath. But when her brothers revealed their findings and expressed their own worries for her safety, Ambrose had been preparing for this if they start questioning anything. He feared that she'd have to leave, witches of their coven relied on one another for the power in their spells. He would have to talk with Thadeus, about it, giggles made him refocus when a gummy smile as tiny hands touched his cheeks and he spied big brown eyes as he kissed her chubby cheek gaining a squeal of happiness from her. His daughter's happy smile made him think he could never make her abandon her children that were possibly the only reason she hadn't killed anyone. He's seen the bloodlust in her eyes when Penelope had cut her hand by accident when she was making breakfast.

"Father?" his hybrid daughter questioned him as he looked to her worried eyes. Her green eyes that her mother once had, filled with concern, and softly took her hand as she gave him a smile. Ingrid decided she wanted their attention once again as they laughed, Anastasia stole her daughter before her brother cried out. The smell of blood filled the air as they all turned to see Alec with a knife in his thigh a man aimed with another knife. Anger filled the creature who the boy called 'sister,' face morphing into a snarl as veins appeared. Pushing her crying daughter to her father before she sped to the attacker, she viciously sank her fangs into his neck as he screamed in horror.

"Anastasia, stop!" Penelope screamed as the slaves gasped, horrified at her, except the worried Nathalie who watched as the man dropped. A look of horror across her face as she stared at the dead man, a soft cry escaped her before Alec called out.

"Sister," he croaked. Looking to her wounded brother, she sped over to him as she cradled him to her as her eyes flew to his leg, he cried out softly when one of the servants came over, getting over his fear of his Mistress as they focused on his leg. Anastasia grasped the knife while the other helped her hold his leg down, she hadn't realized her hand was too close to the blade until she pulled it out. Her hand was cut once the blade was free, wincing before ignoring it she covered his wound before Aegeus appeared and moved her hand to heal his wound before realizing his knife wound was gone.

"What Aegeus?" Anastasia asked fearfully as she held her brother's hand with her bloody one. The fear in her face and voice, it was a bit disturbing to see the blood on her face but she was more worried for her brother as blood covered his leg.

"There is no wound," he revealed as she looked confused, even Alec looked stunned. With the servant's aide, he sat up to wipe the blood away with an offered cloth by the man, it showed no knife wound as they stared in shock.

"There was a wound," the servant, Kane, revealed as he had removed the knife too. "Your hand," he motioned to his mistress' bloody hand, she looked down before realizing her hand was not marked either.

"You had covered my leg with the hand you cut," Alec told as his sister concluded that her blood healed her brother. "You healed me." He smiled as Aegeus looked back at her.

"With no incantation?" he asked, confused now himself.

"N-no. I-I think it was my blood that healed him. I have noticed my marks disappear when I had cut myself by accident a few times." She remembers the time she had cut her arm after cleaning it, the wound had healed within seconds of causing it.

"How is Alec?" Ambrose's voice surprised them as Ingrid and Frederick's cries intensified as they came closer. Nathalie and Penelope held the crying twins as Ambrose and Alesandro knelt down to look as Ajax checked the dead man. The man had the marking of a witch hunter, he must've not known about Anastasia.

"Fine," Alesandro spoke as he spotted the unmarred flesh that was just bloody.

"Let's go home," Penelope suggested as Kane and Aegeus hauled Alec to his feet as he swayed a bit.

"Ana." Ambrose and Alesandro helped the stunned vampire to her feet.

III

Once they had all gotten home, Ambrose ordered to see his son's leg, while he did that Anastasia held her son close while Nathalie held Ingrid who slept peacefully. She had tried to comfort her mistress who had become scared she infected her brother.

"Worry not, dear child," Thalia spoke softly by the door. "He would have to die for him to turn like you," she informed as the family looked relieved. "But you healed him, I have been trying to contact the Spirits so we can learn more about this species," she finished before allowing the baby to take her hand. As far as the leader was aware, Anastasia was the only one in her family, like herself. So she was trying to help.

"What else do they say?" Ambrose asked, wiping away the blood on his son's leg.

"What we seem to already know. Weak to sun, verbena, she has a bloodlust that is hard to control, speed, strength. But you, they've spoken about how they can still sense magic in your blood from the spell your father used to bring you back when you were not breathing," Thalia spoke as she took a whimpering Frederick from his mother as she fidgeted. "It takes a full day and night for the blood to leave his system. Or he will turn like you but die unless he takes-"

"Blood," Anastasia frowned.

"Witch blood," she specified to their confusion. "Odd, is it not? For your kind to complete the transition the prey must be a witch and to complete the transition they must drink witch blood before the 24th hour is up," she spoke and softly sat the toddler down as he played with a wooden toy. "Did you know a witch named Ayana?" she asked suddenly as they all froze.

"Yes," Anastasia spoke softly as the woman frowned.

"It appears she has joined the Spirits. And says that she hopes you reunite with Kol," the woman claimed as Anastasia felt her tears prick her eyes.

"I hope so as well," she whispered. Screams erupted from outside as the family quickly exited. Men with markings appeared with spears and bow and arrows.

"Hunters," Thalia spoke with anger clouding her voice. The winds and currents picked up as Thalia had a distance look before looked to Ambrose. "They're after her," she nodded in the young hybrid's direction. The warlock himself frowned as he noticed witches killing the hunters one by one but some were heading in their direction, not stopping. "Go," she encouraged and the eldest of them all smirked. "We will handle them," Thalia reassured the family. "We protect our own Ambrose, you know this." With that their leader called out in their native tongue, calling their people together. Anastasia could barely handle that she was leaving the only home she knew once more as arrows came down upon them. One pierced Kane's back when he protected Alec who grabbed Frederick.

"Go!" Ambrose roared as Anastasia felt anger turn to rage as her face morphed into her 'true face' Penelope called it. Veins broke out as her fangs prolonged as hisses escaped her. She sped to one about to stab a young witch, twisting his neck without a second thought. An arrow pierced her back making her scream in pain before it was pulled from her back by the girl. Anastasia quickly sank her fangs into the man's neck as her family joined in the fighting. Her father and brothers lit people on fire while her sister protected the babies with their remaining servants.

"Die abomination!" A man screamed aiming his spear as she turned, face covered in blood. Hissing, fangs bared, she growled as he threw it before she disappeared only reappearing when she came right behind him and her fangs went into his flesh. She growled before draining him as he dropped. With that, the fighting was done. Many turned to Anastasia, fear, and anger in a few, the others held awe and stunned shock in their faces.

"What are you?" A man asked as her family quickly came to her defense. Ambrose was met with silent caution and another approached, she was an elder to the coven, but trusted by others and Ambrose was one of those.

"I am what is called a vampire-witch hybrid. My family is still witches, my children as well," Anastasia spoke as Thadeus approached, a wounded shoulder as he came closer.

"Thank you for aiding us, but you must go, Anya. More will follow," he urged.

"I can't leave you. None of you," she knew her old coven will be targeted because it was a start for any hunter.

"We will be fine, your mother's cloaking spell will protect us as it did once before. You will always be welcomed back to our family, you are a part of us. Like we are to you," he urged as she gave a watery smile, embracing him as he held her close.

"I will return, in better control of myself and my powers," she promised as he smiled.

"I know you will," he pulled back as her family came closer. "Then we can change everything," he swore, looking into her green eyes.

III

**End of chapter! I hope you enjoy~**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	4. IV

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Chapter one.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**ReadLikeHermione:** _I'm glad you like it! Please enjoy~_

**xenocanaan:** _I hope you enjoy this one! I meant to get it out yesterday but I've been going through a Star Trek kick -.-'_

IV

"Mum?" a girl's voice asked as the driver looked to her daughter who just woke up, quickly a glance before rejoining her gaze on the road.

"Yes, honey?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Sitting up better to look at her mother, the girl sees her brother passed out still. "Freddie's still out?" She grinned.

"Yeah, he hadn't been sleeping well," she said as the girl nodded.

"I was dreaming about home." Ingrid grinned as her mother smiled.

"We'll see them again." Anastasia smiled as they spotted the sign, 'Welcome to Mystic Falls.'

"So back to school we go?" she asked as her mother nodded.

"And I'll be joining this time," the hybrid spoke as her daughter frowned.

"Why?" Ingrid questioned, not bothered she spent the thousand years attached at the hip, her choice, with her mother so it wouldn't bother to add it to a classroom.

"Because I am scanning for the Doppelgänger, I knew what she looked like, you two don't," Anastasia explained as her daughter nodded, realizing the truth. Her mother knew Tatia and none of them have seen the Petrova line afterward when she learned of Klaus' intentions.

They drove to a beautiful plantation house that the hybrid had built for their arrival. The men were, in fact, vampires under her control and close friends, she asked if they could help her scope a good landscape for the house location. But they did better, they got her house plans and got to work, they included all the rooms she needed and the correct storage points. It included gardens being built, herbs, and flowers as they were finishing her garden house.

"Hey, Boss!" Dylan called, he was Australian, he and his mate were on call for her, willing to do whatever their sire needed. Augie, Augasteine, was helping bolt the woods in as he waved to the girl who did the same as she looked around their new property.

"You doing good Dylan?" Anastasia asked worried as he grinned, embracing her. Anastasia never had an issue with personal space, always encouraging it.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned as he whistled, a young brunette ran out.

"Calliope!" Anastasia cheered as the young vampiress latched onto her sire. Wrapping her arms tightly around the hybrid's neck as she felt hands on her shoulder blades and the elder's head resting in her neck. Calliope was very energetic, Augie's younger sister and Dylan's mate. They've been together for a near 200 years, Dylan turned her and Augie that same year.

"Hey Anya, hey guys." Calliope quickly jogged over and kissed Ingrid's cheek, smiling when she saw Frederick still asleep in the back. Carefully, she got in and leaped onto the snoozing immortal only to be flung back and onto the ground.

"Damn it, Cal!" Frederick cursed as the grinning vampire's mate, brother and sire ran over.

"Well if you had woken when Ingrid did, Calliope wouldn't have had to force you awake," Anastasia claimed as Augie hoisted Cal up before Dylan pulled her to help finish the greenhouse as Augie laid stones for the path.

"What? Are we in Mystic Falls?" he asked still half-asleep.

"Yes, dork. We're home," Ingrid said as they got out of her SUV.

"Alright, rooms are decorated and already set for you," Dylan called out as they nodded before grabbing their bags and headed inside.

"How are the kids doing?" Calliope asked softly, her smoky-lined sea-green eyes piercing her leader's.

"Fine, I guess. I tracked their father and everything pointed to Mystic Falls." She waved a hand as they came closer. "It's why I moved here, hoping to find him and kick Niklaus' ass," she muttered as they grinned.

"We'll help in any way we can," Augie swore wiping the dirt from his hands. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, for now, you guys can finish then stay if you like, we got the room," Anastasia offered as they shook their heads.

"We'll head back to Orphelin Bay, we need to make sure the clan is behaving," Dylan spoke, he controlled her lower group in Orphelin Bay, Australia.

"Alright, visit whenever you please." She grinned as she retrieved her bags and went inside.

IV

Ingrid sighed as she separated from her brother and looked at the paper she had been given. Looking for her locker, which made her remember her irritation with large schools and hundreds of tiny lockers. Before her shoulder, carrying her backpack was hit and her stuff spilled out.

"Shit," she cursed softly as another grumble followed by someone else.

"Damn it, I'm sorry," the young voice spoke as her brown eyes met another pair. Giving the cute guy a bright smile, she shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay. I should be looking better, I'm in search for my damn locker. I… got lost," she sighed as he helped her up and gave her, her bag, hoisting it up and onto her original shoulder. By her accent, he knew instantly she was not born here.

"I can help," he ushered her to pass him her the paper so he could help locate the right one. "It's right next to mine actually," he lightly elbowed her as she beamed.

"Sweet," Ingrid sighed in relief. "Ingrid," she offered her hand as he accepted.

"Jeremy. Come on, classes starts in about 10 minutes," he spoke as he noticed her classes too. "You're in a class with me anyway," he grinned as he noticed one of her classes said 'Greek.' "Oh you're in that new class we got this year, isn't it hard to learn that?" he asked as she smiled, still looking at him with a soft look.

"A little, but once you get the basics, you can pretty much ace anything," she shrugged before noticing his blank class space. "How about you take it? I know there are still a few seats available, same period, you could come to sit with me," she shrugged as he thought before nodding.

"Why not? Don't think anyone talks like that anymore- she's also our Mythology & Folklore teacher?" he asked shocked, seeing the name before realizing Ingrid's last name. "You're related to her?" He looked to her as she stared, stunned he spotted it so quickly. "I-I mean I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried. I know some kids get teased for certain parent roles," he reassured as she shook her head.

"It's not that, I honestly don't mind. But yes, she is actually my mother. Anastasia but everyone calls her Anya." She smiled as he hummed while they made it to her locker. He did the combo as she memorized it.

"Hey, uh, how do you say the last name?" Jeremy asked as he went through the combo.

"Ambrosius," she spoke slowly as he muttered it a few times while popping her lock. "Don't worry, she's had everyone call her Mrs. A. Not only for her first name, the last name too." She grinned as he laughed.

"Well, that'll be easier." He smirked as she put her unneeded books into the locker. "So where are you from?" Jeremy asked curiously. "Your accent is English right?" he was curious about the new girl as she smiled softly.

"I'm from a small village, I was actually raised in Athens, Greece until I was two," she claimed with a smile as his eyes went wide.

"Greece?" he asked as she nodded with a smirk.

"But my mom raised me all around, she's into cultures and history stuff like that. But Mythology became her focus. Especially here, where there were Indians a thousand years ago." Ingrid grinned as Jeremy came closer.

"Indians?" he asked.

"The school was built where the Indian village was. There was another part of the village not too far that weren't considered natives but were members of the same village. Vikings settled here with them too," Ingrid continued on as Jeremy listened, they entered their history class as Alaric noticed Jeremy's intense conversation with the new girl. He frowned when he heard their conversation.

"They were reported as wolfmen?" Jeremy asked incredulously, he was inclined to believe her, knowing what came from their town.

"Yep, there were even tunnels that ran underneath, I guess for protection against raiders when the men went away?" She shrugged as he whistled.

"If your mom ever gives an essay on that, I'm doing them, Ingrid," he mumbled as she giggled.

"Don't worry, she's good about assignments." They sat side-by-side near the back. Alaric continued to stare at them until the bell rang when a young man walked in with a sigh.

"Sorry, Frederick Ambrosius. I'm new." He quickly shook a smiling Alaric's hand.

"No worries. Happens all the time," he reassured with a smirk. "Please sit." He gestured, there were a few empty seats and one right next to Ingrid. It was then he noticed the similarities between them and Ambrosius was a teacher's name, Ingrid and Frederick were both similar names as well. He spotted the subtle nod to the chair from Ingrid that Frederick nodded to, Alaric wanted to think that it was just because they were siblings and new to the school but when she and Jeremy were talking about werewolves it peeved him a little. He didn't want to think about anything before meeting their mom who might catch during breaks. But it was all he could think about during class as Jeremy was introduced to the brother who greeted him warmly, he noticed the small notes between the twins and the frowns that would be there for a moment before being replaced. His brain would not stop as it continued, he had a bad feeling now it was rearing its ugly head.

IV

Anastasia, on the other hand, was scanning all her students, quite a few actually signed up for her Mythology & Folklore class and she noticed Salvatore and Lockwood on her list. She recognized both names, and the Lockwoods she'd focus on in her class. Anastasia remained seated during her breaks so she was prepared for the next class, she could walk around for lunch if she didn't during class. She scanned each class for the Doppelgänger, knowing she was in a grade higher than her kids enrolled themselves. And when she finally entered Anastasia looked alarmed, like she was staring at her best friend again, before remembering she was gone and never coming back.

"Hello everyone," she smiled as the class gave small greetings. Anastasia felt a pull of magic from a young mocha-skinned girl who sat in front, she had pulled the Doppelgänger down right next to her. "My name is Anastasia Ambrosius, you can either call me Mrs. A or Anya, I'm not too picky or strict. I understand it's a mouthful." She smiled as she stood, about to close the door before a young man quickly came in.

"I am so sorry, I was talking to Mr. Saltzman," he quickly explained as Anastasia shrugged.

"Not a problem, guys for future knowledge, my door may be closed but I won't mark you as late. Because I do a written attendance instead of using the computers like I've been 'advised,' I'll most likely list you as on time anyway," Anastasia shrugged as the man sat beside the Doppelgänger, many of the students grinned about that. "Alright, but I will admit where you are sitting in is your seat, so sign your name in your spot when the clipboard comes through. Helps me with matching names to faces," Anastasia instructed as she put the clipboard with a class diagram of the hour. The young witch raised her hand as Anastasia smiled and pointed while leaning against her desk, arms crossed.

"Bonnie. And I was curious where were you born?" she asked twirling her pencil as she bit her lip in interest.

"I was born in Athens, Greece but I traveled around a lot as a child and thus gained my accent." She grinned, giving a shrug.

"Why did you come to Mystic Falls?" a young man with tan skin and native features, asked curiously.

"Well, I'm looking for someone and they're destination turned up here, so I came looking and liked the town and asked to transfer to your school," she gave the half-truth as he nodded.

"Who are you looking for?" the Doppelgänger asked as she passed the clipboard to the guy who wrote his name. Anastasia's sharp eyes spied Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore before she answered.

"My husband, he was traveling and I haven't heard from him in a while. My kids and I grew worried so we came here. In hopes of finding him." She shrugged, a sad smile on her face as she cleared her throat realizing she might bum her class out. "Alright, sorry guys! Anyway." Anastasia shook her head as Elena looked down. "Today will actually just be an introduction to what our class will really be." She went on to explain what they'll start off with, picking their subject to study because they'll be doing lots of presentations of folklore and mythology from their selected locations. It would possibly span to the full year but if they cut off early she'll find some extra work. The class looked intrigued and eager to do their projects. "So pull out your phones, look up some stuff to decide." Anastasia was slowly becoming a favorite because everyone did so as she walked through and took the clipboard from a girl as she was looking through Chinese mythology. "Try the folklore first, it's much easier to start on," she whispered to the girl who nodded and changed her search. She scanned the board and memorized the names and spots before seeing Tyler Lockwood looking up Native Americans. So he went with safety for him, not bad. She sat at her desk before receiving a text.

_-Anything yet?-_ Ingrid.

_-The first period of M&F.-_ She sent before sending a canid of Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan looking on each other's phones about different things. _-Middle girl.-_ She sent as she marked those in her book. Her class slowly went through slowly as she watched the kids, they would occasionally talk to one another in question, she knew some were picking the same locations by accident and decided to write out all the ones she knew off the top of her head and sent it up to the smartboard, she spotted a few writing down the choices instantly.

IV

"Have a good day guys." Anastasia beamed as she waved everyone off. "Miss. Gilbert, may I speak to you a moment? Your friends may stay as well if they wish. I can write a small note for each class," Anastasia offered as Bonnie and Stefan stayed, they quickly sat in their seats again. "I, uh, I overheard you and your friends have all been going through some hard times just this year and I know I am new here, but please if any of you wish to talk, I am here. I only say this because my own son lost a few friends before we moved, so it's also why we're here so we could give him a better try," Anastasia lied as she watched their reactions. Elena gave a tiny smile as Bonnie practically beamed but Stefan watched her with caution.

"Thank you, Mrs. A, really." Elena took her hand when they all stood and their teacher came closer. The look in her emerald eyes was warm and soothing, just like a mother would.

"Okay, well I don't want you guys late for your next class if you can make it. Go, go, go," she encouraged as the three waved her off.

"Actually I have your Greek class," Bonnie realized when she looked to her schedule it was her next one as Anastasia gave a small smirk. She had, had a friend hack into the school records to change a language class Bonnie had signed up for, changing German to Greek, she never noticed it appeared.

"Oh uh are you going to the Carnival we're hosting?" Elena asked her teacher who perked up as she removed her Mythology papers to set up for her language class. Bonnie just left her items on her desk and quickly jogged out for a drink.

"I did not know you were having one." She shrugged.

"Oh well, it's a big thing our school always participates in, well we always get stuck doing everything. Our main director is in the hospital, she was in a car accident a few days ago. But we wanted to do her proud." Elena smiled softly as Anastasia grinned softly.

"I'll try and stop by," she offered with a small smile as Stefan successfully pulled the human out of the classroom. He finally caught sight of her ring, he recognized the stone instantly. "I guess that boyfriend of hers wanted out huh?" she offered to Bonnie who had returned capping her water bottle.

"I guess," the witch laughed softly. "Can I ask what was Greece like?" Bonnie asked as Anastasia decided to humor the girl and went on telling her what she knew about growing up and what Athens looked like now.

IV

"Hello Mother," Frederick greeted his mother as she sat at her desk finishing some writing as her children entered.

"Frederick, Ingrid," she greeted as they sat around her desk with their meals from home. Surprisingly, they did need a bit of human food when using magic, it took more energy, rather than feeding more they substituted the human food for blood. They ingested a good amount of blood daily but opted for human food and drinks while at school and about. "So how is it?" she asked.

"Interesting. We've got a hunter for a history teacher, he kept looking at me and Freddie like we were going to attack mid-class," Ingrid grinned as Frederick choked on eating his stir-fry. "Made a new friend who will be added to your next Greek class with me. Jeremy Gilbert," Ingrid added as her mother pulled up her class book and added the boy's name. "He's Elena Gilbert's younger brother-"

"-adopted younger brother," Frederick reminded.

"Fine, adopted younger brother, but cousin all-in-all." Ingrid glared at her brother who shrugged.

"Blood above all," Anastasia reminded her children as they looked to her. "You two know what blood will do for one another above everything else, what _we_ do for each other. So get close to this Jeremy Gilbert," she informed them as they nodded. "Also find out if this Stefan Salvatore is the same from when Katherine Pierce ran through this town some 100 years ago," she ordered as Frederick nodded.

"I'll do that. Research is my thing," he grinned.

"We also seem to have Ayana's descendant here, Bonnie Bennett." Anastasia showed them her picture she took of the three students.

"The guy is Stefan right?" Frederick asked wanting to be sure while Ingrid ingrained Bonnie's face into her mind.

"Yes." The twins nodded at her demand and finished their food before doing what they were ordered. Ingrid jogged around looking for Jeremy, nearly being trampled by him as he caught her when she faked her fall.

"Whoa! Where's the fire Jeremy?" she asked worried instantly, partly true and a bit fake. His face was one of irritation.

"Nothing," he bit out softly, trying not to take it out on the new girl.

"Come on man." She gently nudged him. "If I can take kick-boxing with my twin brother, I can handle you," she grinned as he smirked at her comment before frowning.

"You know how to kickbox?" he asked as she hummed an agreement.

"Now what's up?" she asked with a soft grin as he frowned a bit more, anger coming back. "It's making you angry," she muttered softly.

"Really it's nothing. My slave-driver of a sister is ordering me to deal with the carnival tonight, I'm dealing with the goldfish competition, yay," he muttered the last sarcastically which made her perk up when he looked away.

"Want some help? I used to deal with a few autumn carnivals where I'm from," she grinned as he looked at her incredulously.

"You want to help with the goldfish toss? There are like three hundred." He didn't believe her.

"Yeah, it'll help me get to know the other students right?" she shrugged as he looked for a moment before shrugging with a nod.

"Yeah, but you'll also be subjected to my sister's tyranny and that is something I try to save others from," that got a giggle out of the girl causing a grin to fill Jeremy's face as they walked to their next class which is technically a blank slot for Jeremy but he chose to do Greek with Ingrid. "Hey, I have a question," he spoke suddenly.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"If you were born and raised in Athens, why do you take Greek?" His question threw her, no one ever asked her that.

"I wasn't born there, but I did spend the first few years of my life there. But I traveled around a bit, I haven't used my Greek in a while and would like to have a touch-up," she admitted with a shrug, trying not to lie too much. Jeremy smirked with a shrug.

"Whatever." Together they walked together and Ingrid felt a sudden light sting against her wrist, looking down she saw a bracelet and knew the sting meant vervain. So either he knew or someone he loved knew, but regardless, her mother needed to know instantly, it might not bode well for them if someone knew.

"Hello, mama," she greeted her mother as Jeremy watched when mother and daughter gave a brief greeting Ingrid whispered. "_To vrachióli tou eínai magikí vervénia," _**(His bracelet is verbena enchanted)** she whispered so only her mother heard.

"Hello, Jeremy?" Anastasia asked curiously as the student approached.

"Uh, yes ma'am," he smiled as she shook his hand avoiding the bracelet quickly. "I, uh, hope you don't mind an extra student during class."

"Of course not, I love teaching Greek." She smiled, knowing they had to get to Jeremy to get to Elena. "Please take a seat," she encouraged as Ingrid sat in front with Jeremy joining. Anastasia retrieved a basic greek book for the younger boy who thanked her, he nearly balked at seeing the wording and older images.

"Holy-"

"Don't finish that, Mom will be pissed," she whispered quickly, he agreed and looked through the book while she watched him. "Wanna run away?" she asked jokingly with a wince as he smirked.

"Not on your life," she gave him a look. "So why are there two different forms?"

"One is traditional-"

"-the other simplified, easier to learn, and much easier to adapt to," Anastasia claimed as she approached. "If you choose to accept this class Jeremy, don't forget you have two classes with me and I believe a few with Ingrid, so if you ever need help," she gave a small smile as Jeremy grinned.

"I might take you up on that," he laughed as she watched him. Jeremy actually took to learning Greek well, he paid close attention when she spoke about their history and how it advanced. He noticed Ingrid making certain notes before she slid them to him. '_Small notes to keep in your book~ She won't mind if you mark them up so long as it's for class.'_ He looked to her curious before she swapped their books and wrote a few diagrams into them and even wrote his name in Greek. She wrote the alphabet out as well so it was easier for him to find and read, sliding it back to him, he smiled at the notes and whispered thanks causing her to beam before refocusing on her mother who had seen what her daughter did. She quickly ordered others to do the same to their confusion, Jeremy grinned as Ingrid chuckled quietly. Their class remained the same as those who thought Greek would be an easy class, so thought wrong. Many were confused by the end of the class, Jeremy felt like he was dealing with Italian and French combined.

"You sure you don't want to run away?" Ingrid asked as they left.

"Positive, it's hard but I can manage." He elbowed her as Alaric watched them, his eyes watching as she tried to show Jeremy something on their books. He didn't like it, he had seen their rings, but also Ingrid's necklace that had come out when she removed her jacket. It was the same stone as their rings, he needed to meet their mother.

'_Actually,'_ he thought to get up before running into a woman looking through her folders that she drops when he crashes into her.

"Damn it," an accented curse escaped the other as Alaric realized he had run smack into the other teacher, their mother.

"Shit," he cursed. "I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry," he apologized as he helped her up. Together they gathered up her paperwork, it was a mixture of her classes. "Damn, do these need to be in order?" he asked worriedly.

"I can do it tonight," she said dismissively, trying to take her paperwork.

"May I help? Please, I made you drop them," he insisted as she sighed before nodding and as they reentered her class he spotted her mixture of posters barely covering the walls. "Don't decorate much?" he asked as she created two piles.

"Haven't done much, from this morning," she pointed out as they sifted quickly. He watched her eyes fly over her papers and finished her handful within a few minutes.

"Oh sorry." He did his best to move the paperwork. "So you teach Greek?"

"And mythology & Folklore, growing up in Athens, I loved the Greek mythology and started to look for others as well, so…" she trailed off with a wave to the empty classroom.

"I think I have your kids in my history class, good kids, very polite." This was not a lie as the two were always polite during class, they answered a few questions perfectly.

"Ingrid and Frederick?" she asked interested. '_So this is the hunter.'_ "I'm glad, teenagers can be a handful," she smiled softly as he hummed.

"Especially twins," he offered with a grin. He discreetly pulled some vervain from his pocket, only he didn't count on her not only smell it, but she spotted his small movement as Bonnie jogged before stopping at seeing the two teachers together.

"Bonnie," Anastasia greeted as the hunter hid the plant underneath his stack.

"Oh! I can come back if you're busy." The young witch was about to run back out before her female teacher waved her in.

"No, Bonnie that's alright. What's up?" she asked as her hand softly laid across Bonnie's back when the witch practically bounced in at being encouraged to enter, gluing herself to the woman's side. At the contact, Alaric slowly doubted his thoughts as Bonnie remained friendly he came to the conclusion the woman just enjoyed the stone.

"It's about the Mythology & Folklore project, I'm using Scotland because it was also the first place any known witch trials." The man's eyes flew at the witch who remained interested in her new teacher. The hybrid in question listened as he also listened, realizing he might be able to help. He now understood Tyler's interest in Native American history, which was actually more local.

"Well as that is not in the U.S-"

"Actually are you World History or just the states?" Anastasia asked wanting to get rid of both so she could dispose of the vervain. "I'm a little bad at Scotland," she laughed as Bonnie grinned.

"I can do both if you need help Bonnie, I can help you," Alaric offered as Bonnie beamed.

"But don't forget Bonnie all of this is due at the end except-"

"-For what we show off," Bonnie finished as her teacher smiled.

"Good girl. You'll pass my classes with flying colors," Anastasia praised as the other blushed, enjoying the compliment.

"Sure, no problem," Alaric beamed as Bonnie sighed in relief.

"Thank god," she breathed as they laughed.

"Come on, before the next period starts." The two left and Anastasia's smile fell instantly as she sighed. Picking up the paper that held the plant, she dumped it in the trash before blowing off the excess residue on the paper.

'_Simple tricks like that are useless on me, young man.'_ The evil grin that lit up Anastasia's face when Frederick sent her all the info on the Salvatore brothers, now she knew what to do.

IV

**End of the chapter! I truly hope you guys are enjoying the story and very much wish you guys would leave reviews~**

**But I was going to tell you guys the spells won't be translated unless it's important but the talking and messages in different languages will be translated.**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	5. V

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Chapter one.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**ReadLikeHermione:** _Glad you're enjoying the story, please enjoy this chapter~_

**AnimeFreak71777:** _Please enjoy it!_

**xenocanaan:** _Believe me, neither can I! Please continue to enjoy~_

V

"So how did the rest of your day go?" Anastasia asked as Ingrid typed on her phone, Frederick was researching the brothers still. He refused to stop at just a few things and started with a notebook that separated the brothers. They drove back as Anastasia had her phone looking for a house somewhere nearby, she was told a witch's house was nearby where they were all burned.

"Fine," Frederick grunted out as Ingrid chuckled.

"Girls kept drooling over him all day, pissed him off," she grinned as Anastasia hummed with amusement.

"Stupid crush-struck, hormonal girls," he grumbled irritated as his mother busted out laughing her green eyes looking back to him.

"They will get over it. Just because you had a thousand years of practice does not mean they're all immune like you," she reasoned as he huffed.

"Never understood how ethics changed," he muttered as she smirked.

"Well all we can do is hope it goes quickly," she claimed as Ingrid chuckled.

"By the way, I'm working with Jeremy at the carnival tonight at the goldfish booth," Ingrid spoke up suddenly as her mother and brother both perked up.

"No text to tell us when this was decided?" he asked curiously.

"Well, no. Besides it's not like we don't ever see one another, I think we're in every class together," she looked at her mom. "So?"

"Sounds good, you can scope things out and see what you can learn about everything," Ingrid agreed as they pulled up to the house. Their friends left the early morning to head back to Australia, so now the house was empty.

"Alright, Frederick?" He grunted. "Are you going as well?" he looked up at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Why not?" he sighed. Grinning softly she looked at her boy who gained the lighter brunette-blond from his father's side, but Ingrid remained to have her brown eyes and brown hair, she took after her father more and more. It both pleased but also pained the woman who thought of her husband. Many would have thought a thousand years, she must have had lovers, but she didn't, she couldn't. Greeks like her were passionate but loyal to their partners, as she is a married woman she remained married and said her vows did not abide while she remained undead. She altered her vows. She would be Kol's wife until the day there is no breath left within her body, and her soul passed on. That is when her marriage vow would be severed.

V

Anastasia sat at her desk as she went through the papers before pausing on Jeremy's paper. It was his Mythology paper, like Tyler, he went with natives but he went further from Mystic Falls, he ventured around New Orleans were she knew a wolf pack lived. As she finished reading it, she lowered the paper before laying her head on her fist as she closed her eyes. Memories of Kol played across her mind as she felt tears threaten to fall. '_Please Father do not let me be wrong,'_ she prayed as she finished her work while being given a glass of blood from a young woman.

V

Ingrid laughed as she offered a ball to a kid. She hoisted them to stand on a little box Jeremy got for the short kids. "Alright try and aim for that one," she instructed as the dad stood on the other side, focusing on the one she pointed out. "Yeah?" she asked as the boy beamed, nodding as he steadied himself and threw. When it hit the bag Jeremy and Ingrid cheered.

"Awesome Little Man," Jeremy praised as the boy happily took his prize.

"Good job," she laughed as he left, looking at his prize while they set another up.

"You doing good?" the human asked as she nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah," she grinned. Waving to another batch of kids who ran up. "Hi guys," she greeted as Damon watched her.

"You positive Stef?" He asked as he continued to watch the new girl hull a kid onto the box with a smile on her face still. "She looks like a normal kid to me," he'd been watching her for the last hour and she was still normal and nothing out of the ordinary.

"She has the stone, Damon. And Alaric said their mother had a ring just like it," he spoke as he watched from a different side of the carnival. Their phones staying mostly hidden, only they were unaware of Frederick watching them, a small grin on his face. Eyes flashed as he sped to Stefan, snapping his neck. Leaving the device on as Damon called out.

"Stefan?" Damon asked worriedly. "Stefan!" With that the boy disappeared a satisfied look before rejoining his twin to help out, offering both water bottles he had retrieved.

"Hey man," Jeremy greeted the other who waved. "Thanks," he took a quick drink.

"Hi," he returned as Ingrid softly nudged him, a confused look on her face. He shook his head as she looked to Jeremy who grabbed another basket of rings and ping pongs. "Mother was talking about something and I just told her we'd drive home," he emphasized as she nodded.

"Everything okay?" Jeremy asked worriedly. He'd seen the confused look across the girl's face.

"Don't worry Jeremy," Ingrid smiled warmly as he looked to her. "It'll be okay," she reassured. "So we stay here the whole night?" she asked, curious as he nodded with amusement as Frederick sighed before joining in having people try the goldfish competition. Jeremy had a weird feeling since Frederick rejoined, the boy seemed distracted by something. He spotted Elena looking around as he called out.

"Hey, Elena! What's going on?" he asked as his sister froze.

"I'm looking for Stefan have you seen him?" she asked as they all shook their heads. "Wait, you two met him?" she questioned, not remembering met the two. Ingrid froze as Frederick mentally cursed themselves.

"It's a small town Elena, everybody knows everybody," Jeremy reminded with a grin.

"Right, I forgot," Elena laughed as the twins sighed softly in relief. A sudden feeling of dread entered Frederick quickly, he looked and saw a young blonde and he zeroed in on her vampiric face. He quickly excused himself before running off as Ingrid distracted Jeremy when a horde of little grade-schoolers showed up. She was unaware of Jeremy still watching her as she helped kids throw or talked with them. He liked how she always smiled and encouraged the kids to try and always gave them an extra shot just in case.

"Jeremy!" Stefan called quickly as the human turned.

"Hey, Ele-"

"Yeah, I know. But I need to ask, where did Frederick go?" he asked, unaware of Ingrid turning her ear in their direction.

"Frederick?" Jeremy was curious. "Why?" he questioned in confusion.

"I need to talk to him, Jeremy," he demanded as Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't know, he said something about taking a call. Why?" Jeremy asked once more, irritation in his tone.

"I don't think he's human," Stefan spoke softly. "He or his sister," he warned as the human turned to the girl who cheered when a boy and a girl got two goldfish instead of just one.

"Just because every new person that comes through Mystic Falls and wants to be my friend doesn't mean they're not human!" he hissed. "Alright? That's more Elena's thing," he finished as Ingrid turned a smile in his direction before frowning at seeing the anger in his face. "Just go. It's only the two of us here," he ordered as Stefan watched but when his eyes fell to the younger's wrist, his relief to see the bracelet and when he looked at the girl her hands showed no ring to his confusion. He scanned her hands more to see no jewelry at all, not even her neck had a necklace.

'_We're not your average vampire boys,'_ she gave an inner smirk at the confused vampire before a scream cut them all off. Jeremy and Ingrid ran with Stefan and other carnival workers while children and parents gathered. There they found a man with his throat torn out, Ingrid saw Frederick in the shadows before acting as a true girl.

"W-what happened?" she asked, fear clouding her tone. Jeremy instantly turned to her as she covered her mouth.

"Animal attack, they happen a lot near the woods. Hey, where's Frederick? He might get attacked too," Jeremy worried for Frederick's safety in case he didn't know.

"I don't-" her phone vibrating cut her off. "-he says he went home, he felt sick," she showed him the texts as he nodded.

V

Frederick calmed Caroline down as she panicked and cried out. He had a nagging feeling as his mother came in a glass of blood in hand. "W-what is that?" she whimpered.

"Blood. You need to drink. It'll help calm you," Anastasia knew this was her student Caroline Forbes, but she was thrown that the Sheriff's daughter, a vampire hater, had one for a child.

"What's happening to me?" she asked fearfully. "My head hurts and every time I'm in sunlight I get burned," she cried softly.

"You're a vampire Caroline. A fully transitioned one it appears," she turned to her son who nodded and left to go tell Ingrid. "How about we start over? My name is Anastasia Ambrosius, I'm actually a new teacher of yours," she offered a smile as Caroline drank a few sips.

"H-How do you know what I am?" she asked as her teacher froze.

"I am a vampire myself. Very old, but I did not turn you," she denied as Caroline paused.

"I keep having these memories but… they're also different ones to replace them," she cried as Frederick frowned.

"You were compelled, it seems," Anastasia frowned when her son spoke.

"Compelled?" Caroline asked curiously.

"A vampire mind-control trick that only works on humans," Anastasia spoke as the former human nodded, retaining all the information she was learning. "Drink up, it's better to have a full stomach, you never realize just how much you crave it until your around humans," she told as Caroline softly sipped her drink, grimacing a moment before sighing in… relief.

"Damon," she suddenly spoke up confusing the hybrid who looked to her.

"I'm sorry?" Anastasia frowned confused.

"Damon Salvatore did this to me. All my memories are of him doing horrible things to me," she cried out as her emotions suddenly went to anger suddenly. It was understandable to Anastasia who comforted many through the transition, and anger was a very common outlet.

"Salvatore?" Frederick asked. Now he knew for sure that they were a problem. "What shall we do mother?" he asked as she paused a moment, staring at Caroline who continued to drink.

"Caroline, Darling, look at me," Caroline did so, eagerly. A small smile came upon Anastasia who sighed. "What I am, is called an Original. I can either make you forget you killed someone or not. Me being an Original I can make vampires forget things like you could a human," she informed as Caroline frowned not understanding. "But what I need you to understand is, that if your friends somehow found out what you are, you _cannot_ tell anyone what my children and I are. Otherwise-"

"You'd erase my memory," Caroline finished, she understood. Slowly licking her lips, she nodded. "I'll do it," she smiled, albeit shakily, but nodded strongly. "I'll keep your secret," she promised as Anastasia gave a small chuckle before sighing. "Alright, call your sister," she ordered as Frederick nodded pulling his phone out as he dialed Ingrid's number Caroline looked between them.

"I'll be honest you don't look old enough-"

"Where I am from it was not uncommon for people your age to already have a small family by your age. I was a young adult, about possibly 20 when I was 'created', my family helped me raise my children and when they were about late teens went through it themselves," she hid quite a few details.

"You said you were an original?" Caroline asked confused.

"One of the very first vampires created," Anastasia told her as she looked curious. "I'm well over a thousand years old," she added as Caroline's eyes went wide. "I'll tell you all you need to know," she finished as her son returned, giving her a nod.

"Thank you," Caroline spoke in truth as Frederick sat down.

"We'll all help you," he offered as his mother smiled.

V

"Jeremy!" Damon's voice made him groan as he bought a thing of popcorn.

"You know what? I offered to go grab popcorn for someone so I can't talk," Jeremy fired back remembering that he and Ingrid were going to split a bag of popcorn, she would have to return home soon.

"Yeah, and you know? I'm quite curious why does she like hanging out with you?" the vampire asked a sarcastic smile on his face as Jeremy glared.

"Aren't you a little old for carnivals?" he grilled as Damon smirked.

"150 years old," he joked as Jeremy rolled his eyes before leaving when Damon snagged a bit of popcorn.

"Leave me alone, man," Jeremy ordered as Damon roughly grabbed the boy's shoulder making him wince. Both were unaware of Ingrid watching them.

"Don't tell me what to do. _I_ tell you what to do," he argued as Jeremy glared, mouth set in a frown/snarl. "I want you to tell me everything you know about little missy and her family. Ric told me that you two talked throughout most of your history class," Damon ordered as Jeremy scoffed.

"You compel me almost monthly, kill me, and now you're ordering me to do recon on my new friends?" he asked both made sure others didn't hear but she did. It confused her. Did he kill Jeremy? But he wears a vervain bracelet. When he motioned to his ring on his hand it interested her instantly, but she became angry when Damon grabbed him in a headlock and she sped over before coming into view.

"Jeremy?" When she locked on an alarmed looking Damon and Jeremy, both hadn't realized she was looking for the boy. "Hey!" she called before flinging Damon off with her powers. Her mom was going to kill her as she couldn't erase Damon's memories but Jeremy would be hard when the vampire asked him. But she could play this differently. Quickly switching into witch personality she started causing an aneurysm in Damon who screamed. Jeremy slowly got up as he stared at Ingrid in shock. "What right do you have in attacking a human, vampire?" she snarled as Damon groaned in agony as his brain screamed.

"Ingrid, hey Ingrid stop! I'm fine," Jeremy broke her connection with ease by making her look at him and grabbing her arm.

"I-I," looking between them she swallowed. "Sorry Jeremy," before running off as Jeremy called to her.

"Ingrid!" he tried to follow but as she sped off home, he lost her in the crowd.

"A witch, man," Damon winced as he appeared right next to Jeremy. "Alright, so she's not a vampire, still a threat. To me at least," he muttered before jogging off to go tell Stefan. Jeremy though frowned at not being able to find Ingrid before sighing as he went off to go back to the fish contest. Ingrid and Frederick were replaced with other kids his age, guys who were helping the kids before greeting Jeremy.

V

Ingrid panted as she entered the house before jogging in to see a young blond sitting at her kitchen counter. "Oh! You must be Ingrid. I'm Caroline, hi," she waved meekly as a curious Ingrid paused when she waved.

"Oh, Caroline Forbes, the one who likes doing the carnival I just helped," she smiled. "It was cool, never really been to a small-town carnival. It was fun," she beamed as Caroline smiled in relief.

"It was fun?" she asked hopefully before deflating in happiness at the girl's nod. "Your mom and brother are upstairs. They assumed I would go home soon but-"

"It's okay, stay as long as you like, get either human or blood food. Mom won't mind," she rubbed the younger's shoulder as Caroline smiled before laying her head down on her arms, thinking either going home or drinking some more blood.

"Hey Sweetie, how was the carn-" Anastasia froze at seeing her daughter's face. "What happened?" she asked worried as Frederick looked through their spellbook.

"Jeremy was choked by Damon Salvatore and I sped over before behaving like a witch and gave him an aneurysm, so now they assume we're witches. I'm so sorry," Ingrid winced as her mother's morphed into a shocked one before slowly nodding.

"Okay," she spoke slowly. "This could actually play in our favor. Because Caroline told us she attacked Damon who seemed to have figured out what she was when she revealed his compulsion wore off only two ways-"

"-Either vampire dies or the victim does and turns," Frederick interrupted as Ingrid nodded.

"Only ways, of course," she shrugged as her mother shook her head.

"Or an Original does, by their own compulsion," Anastasia spoke as Ingrid gave a soft.

"Oh yeah, I forget sometimes that you can do that," she smirked as the elder nodded.

"So now he has to tell the group that we know is his brother, the Doppelgänger, her brother, by chance, and the witch Bonnie," Anastasia listed them off before her son added.

"And our teacher Alaric Saltzman," the hybrid mother agreed with a soft 'yes.' "So we will definitely give them a curious entrance to our history, especially if they look up our family," Frederick spoke softly as he closed the book. "I can't find anything," he spoke as Ingrid looked confused.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"The Lockwoods. They're werewolves," her daughter looked horrified. "The uncle is triggered while Tyler remains untriggered. Frederick said he saw the boy Caroline killed, pick a fight with him and he became pissy and before the fight, his uncle hit him and sent him flying."

"Untriggered rage. All wolves have it, it's only when their wolf comes out does it dull down," Ingrid had actually known a small pack and helped them out when they needed help for some untriggered members of their family. Their mother's blood helped them.

"We were trying to find a way to prevent the uncle from detecting us, I never thought to make a spell or elixir to do so," Anastasia sighed in irritation.

"We can make a mix of anything Mother, you have the knowledge," Ingrid spoke as her mother scoffed.

"A nicer way of saying I have a thousand years of knowledge because I am a thousand years old," she laughed as her kids chuckled. "Get to work, I'll go handle Caroline," Anastasia came to the door as her twins worked on an elixir.

V

After sending Caroline home and ensuring she would not tell anyone Anastasia went back to creating a protection spell that would defend the house. Her mind went back to her memories with Kol, their first kiss, the first harvest they participated in, and the first time he told her he loved her. Try as she might after a few centuries and gaining a better hold she tried to find him and desperately begged her ancestors to help. They could not as something was blocking them, then one night while she slept a vision came with Kol, subdued in a coffin with a silver dagger she knew belonged to the Hunters.

"Mum?" Ingrid asked as she came in, dressed for bed in her shorts and tank top, her long brown hair in a loose bun. "Are you alright?" she worried as Anastasia smiled softly. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute as she thought about their situation.

"I'm alright Ingrid," she smiled as she put her book away, standing from her sewing chair she approached her daughter who was leaning against the doorframe. "You?" she asked as the girl shrugged.

"I had a weird dream, from that moment when you said Dahlia broke into the hut," she said as Anastasia pulled her more into the room before she laid down on the bed playing with the quilt on the furniture. Her mother smiled softly before sitting at her head and gently ran her fingers through her hair, despite how old her children were, they were still at those young tender ages of adulthood. Frederick could still handle his emotions and problems, there were a handful of times that she could count on both hands when the twins turned their switches off, usually within days of one another. Her sister once said it was because they still held that special bond twins had, her father though suggested it was probably because of the magic they felt and usually it was Ingrid who shut her emotions off first, Frederick would follow after but they'd flip them back on the same day. Anastasia knew Frederick was still in control of himself while in 'Ripper modes' as some would refer to the non-emotional vampires, but it was the witch side of the twins that kept them in control. Emotions were everything to the witches, and when they flip those switches they're powers were cut off, Anastasia was grateful for that. She learned from her own experience while easing her daughter to sleep she spotted Frederick leaning against the doorframe and for a moment Anastasia felt like she was looking at Kol. Her children look more like their father than her despite her son's lighter hair color, it was a mixture of blonde and brown.

"Do you need me to move her?" he asked as she shook her head with a small smile.

"No, she can sleep in here tonight. You okay?" she asked as he nodded.

"Of course Mother," he smiled before coming in and pressing a kiss to both her and Ingrid's foreheads. "Goodnight," he offered as she repeated the phrase a sweet smile on her face as she watched him leave.

'_Let us hope that Caroline turning will be in our favor,'_ Anastasia prayed before pressing another kiss to her daughter's head before going to her spellbook on the vanity. It was one she had been working on for quite some time. A neutralizing spell that would take off whatever spelled those damn knives. She only hoped it worked.

V

**End of chapter! Sorry, it took so long, I was watching Chilling Adventure of Sabrina. But I still have to get my GOT chapter out, so yay~ Hope you enjoyed it!**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	6. VI

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: chapter one. I renamed it when I was listening to the song.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Nbk (Guest): **_Here you go! Hope you enjoy~_

**xenocanaan:** _Glad you're enjoying it, I hope to do this great!_

**Nightingale'sLullaby:** _Here's the next!_

VI

"So they're not vampires but witches?" Stefan asked as they sat around the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon had just told them what Ingrid did to him. Jeremy confirmed but claimed what Damon was doing which made the two rage at the oldest who drank his bourbon.

"That's good… right?" Alaric asked, wanting to be sure as Bonnie perked up.

"Not really," Damon denied as Stefan scoffed, downing his drink before refilling it.

"Better than someone working for Katherine," he spoke as Damon glared.

"Not if they're out to get me," he muttered, downing his second drink. Alaric worryingly took the cylinder that held the alcohol as Damon frowned, realizing it disappeared before he shook his head, thinking he finished it already.

"But they're human, Damon, not vampires that could kill people within seconds. Witches are bound to their nature," Stefan reminded as everyone agreed while Elena frowned, turning to see that Jeremy wasn't in the house anymore. "And we have to find Caroline," he suggested as Elena nearly slid.

"Oh my god, Caroline," she spoke in alarm. One of her best friends was a vampire now, because of Katherine.

"In which blondie said 'game on' personal message from Katherine," Damon grinned producing a thing of bourbon as Alaric sighed in defeat as Stefan shrugged.

"So now we just need to decipher if they're friend or foe," Bonnie spoke as Damon glared.

"Foe, obviously."

"You were attacking Jeremy," Elena spoke in anger. Already he was attacking Jeremy once again.

"He got mouthy," Damon defended himself as Stefan sighed, Bonnie frowned herself.

"Well at the moment we have to worry about Katherine or Tyler's werewolf uncle. Take your pick," Stefan spoke as Damon sighed.

"I pick Katherine, always," he spoke a sarcastic smile on his face.

Jeremy walked outside before pausing when he recognized the girl hiding in the treeline, she jumped at realizing Jeremy spotted her, he jogged quietly and stopped her.

"Ingrid!" he spoke quietly, not wanting the vampires to hear. "Hey," he greeted as she paused.

"Um, h-hey Jeremy, you okay?" she asked confused. "You know the vampires?" she questioned as Jeremy paused.

"My sister's dating the younger brother, Stefan," Jeremy told her as he kept an eye out.

"Don't worry, I'm doing what I learned is astral projection. I can disappear if someone comes, won't leave a trace," Ingrid gave a small smile as he scoffed softly in surprise. "Magic is… fun and odd sometimes," Ingrid added as she noticed Elena coming into view. "Your sister is coming. I have to go," Ingrid pushed a small necklace into his hand. "Mum spelled this so that I could find you, so I don't have to have a face-to-face with anyone. Hold it close and I'll appear, either astral projection or a dream… that one is a little harder," she chuckled softly as she pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear as Jeremy grinned.

"Alright, thanks. I'll make sure to hang onto it," he hid it quickly as she disappeared from sight when Elena called out.

"Jeremy! There you are," she sighed in relief. "What are you doing out here?" she worried as she looked around.

"I'm fine, Elena. I just don't want to be around Damon right now," Jeremy wanted to go back home as Elena frowned.

"But it's safer here," Elena fought back as Jeremy sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not listening to him," the younger denied as Elena opened her mouth. "Period, Elena," he pointed at her as she bit her lip in anger at not being able to speak but nodded nevertheless.

VI

A few days past and when Monday rolled around for everyone Ingrid and Frederick were seen walking side-by-side, behind their mother who carried student files. "Salvatores, Mum," Ingrid whispered as she spied Damon and Stefan coming into view.

"Hi," Stefan smiled in greeting as Damon glared at Ingrid who narrowed her own eyes at him in a warning.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore," she greeted with ease as she smiled softly. Frederick looked at them both, eyes flashing between them in case he needed to attack. "I assume since you were present at the Fair Friday night, you have the study guide done for your test today?" she asked as Stefan nodded.

"Yeah got it all done," he confirmed as Ingrid sighed.

"Can we just stop the tedious dancing around the fact that we know your vampires and you know we're witches?" she asked irritated. She hated Damon already and wanted to see him headless, preferably by her own hand.

"Could you say that a little louder? I don't think everyone heard you," Damon offered, giving a sarcastic smile as he stepped forward before Frederick was instantly between his family and the male, glaring at him sharply. "Oh wh-" he grunted softly as Frederick kept eye contact with him, Damon slowly groaned, Alaric chose that moment to leave the room he was teaching and spotted what was going on.

"Hey, hey!" he tried to get them to stop before Ingrid grabbed his wrist making him freeze as he stared at her. He could feel his body heating up it wasn't harmful but it surprised him what she could do without uttering a word.

"Alright," Anastasia ordered as her children stopped their attacks, Stefan yanked Damon away as he realized just how strong these kids were. Ingrid picked up the book Alaric had dropped as she offered it to him before spotting the ring Jeremy wore as well. It had a 'G' on it, she assumed for Gilbert, which made her think. "Now Damon," she started calmly as he glared, fully recovered as Stefan looked to her worried. "My children and I are indeed looking for my husband, he went missing. That's all we're doing here is trying to start over and possibly find him, we truly do mean you no harm," she insisted as she laid a hand against Alaric's shoulder as he sighed in relief before realizing she healed him in some way.

"Thank you," he looked to her shocked, she smiled and bowed her head respectfully before looking to her daughter sharply.

"Please forgive me, Mr. Saltzman, I truly do not mean to harm anyone," she looked to him as he smiled.

"It's okay, I understand, you were just protecting your mom and brother," he gently patted her shoulder. "Just warn me if that happens again, 'kay?" he asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Stefan than heard the formal talking of the kids. They didn't speak in an American accent and talked with an old tone, but it was their reflexes that he was starting to notice.

"Anyway, uh. The test-" he started trying to find a way to break the uncomfortable tension.

"Will cover chapters one-four, just the highlights. Also, your Greek & Mythology will be due for an outline of what you are doing next week," she reminded as he nodded.

"Right, I chose Italy for an idea," he muttered before shoving his brother out who started to rant at him.

"May I help you Mr. Saltzman?" she asked as he waved it off.

"Ah please call me Rick, we're co-workers," he smiled as Jeremy came into view.

"Oh hey Mr. Saltzman, Mrs. A," he greeted as she smiled.

"Hello Jeremy, do you have your mythology chosen?" she asked softly as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm basing them off the Indians here that were before us," he spoke as Alaric nodded.

"Good subject, very wide though in mythologies," he reminded. "Depending on the Indian tribe people your picking," he finished as Jeremy frowned.

"Just how many are there?" he asked as the older man led him into his classroom, Ingrid following with Frederick as she entered her own classroom as it started to fill up. Anastasia sat there as she opened her laptop and started typing something before she received an email. Surprise filled her features as she read from the sender, Anastasia quickly closed it out when students started coming in as she shut her computer down.

"Hello everyone," she greeted as she produced her attendance book, starting to mark everyone before realizing Caroline was in as she smiled and waved. "Oh hi, you are Caroline, yes?" she asked as the blonde understanding what was going on smiled.

"Yes, sorry. I was a wreck a few weeks back and then stuck in the hospital for a little longer, but I'm back now," Caroline explained as Tyler offered a paper she had written out for everyone.

"I'll make a copy of that, it's a list and a small 'schedule' of what our assignments are going to be, when they're due or you are supposed to present them," Anastasia informed her as she nodded, scanning it all.

"I can make a copy," Tyler offered as she smiled.

"If you don't mind," she spoke as he nodded and produced a blank paper and started to write down the same thing as Caroline continued to read the remaining list of other places that haven't been chosen for this class.

"You can try Greece, Asia…" Tyler's voice trailed off as Anastasia focused on Elena.

"Elena?" she softly turned her head as she passed in front of her student who looked up startled, not having expected her right there. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," the girl smiled as she tried not to focus on her problems.

"Do you need help? You're doing Bulgarian history, yes?" she asked Elena nodded.

"Yeah, I uh… I'm actually going to be going somewhere soon, so I might snag a few books before I leave to read up on Bulgarian," Elena suggested as Anastasia nodded.

"Alright if you need help just ask," she smiled before going back to her desk and opening her computer to do her class, she looked at her class occasionally and noticed Caroline working alongside Tyler, Elena was talking with Stefan and Bonnie was reading a book. She overheard Elena talk about her birth mother, which intrigued the elder, Anastasia acted like she was typing before stopping as she opened the chapter book she was reading 'Jurassic Park' a good book, good movie. But as she would turn the page, she wasn't even reading she was listening to her class.

"Okay Stefan, what are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to find out more about our new teacher. I think something's off," he commented as she closed her book when the bell sounded.

"Alright everyone, I decided to postpone our test until tomorrow," she spoke as Elena paused.

"Uh… Mrs. A, I won't be in class tomorrow," she winced as Anastasia narrowed her green eyes a moment.

"Alright, come back to me Wednesday, we'll talk of you taking the test," she spoke as Elena nodded, sighing softly. "Okay, everyone run free," the hybrid joked as they laughed and left, Bonnie and Caroline stayed. "Caroline, you have my class?" she asked pulling up her list before seeing the Forbes girl on. "You do," she smiled, producing another Greek book out and offered it to the blonde who came closer to sit next to Bonnie.

"I always wanted to learn a new language," Caroline shrugged as Bonnie smirked with her teacher. "Let's see how bad I mess up," she joked as the three laughed before more piled into the room.

VI

Anastasia was reading through essays and grading tests when a knock came to her door. Looking she frowned at seeing Elena come back inside. "Elena?" the hybrid asked confused. "I thought Stefan took you and Jeremy home," she spoke as the girl stuttered and within seconds Anastasia vamped and slammed her against the wall. "Who are you and why are you impersonating my student?!" she snarled, eyes darkening as Katherine stared at her in shock as the fire started to burn her arm.

"K-Katherine Pierce," she stuttered as Anastasia glared.

"Katerina Petrova, former doppelgänger," she hissed as the Bulgarian woman gasped, the death-grip on her throat was unnaturally tight and she knew exactly who this was, her face and tone. Her knowledge of her.

"Anastasia Mikaelson," Katherine spoke as Caroline gasped coming to see her teacher pinning the vampiress to the floor. Katherine broke free and took off through the open window as the blonde looked to her teacher who sighed. "Hello, Carolin…" she stopped while turning and froze at seeing a face further.

"Bonnie," the teacher stared in horror at seeing her witch student standing there behind the vampire girl who surged around and stared with alarm.

"Oh crap," Caroline whispered as Bonnie stared at her teacher.

VI

"Who are you?" Bonnie demanded as Caroline urged her to come inside a classroom.

"I will tell Bonnie, but not in the open," Anastasia spoke, refusing to allow others to overhear her. She's already becoming agitated about how many are learning who she truly is. "For all our secrets child, yours… I've known since my beginning," she revealed, her veins appearing for a second as Bonnie paused before nodding as she entered the room, Anastasia quickly muttered a small spell and laid some herbs around the door. Going to her desk she sat there as Bonnie sat at her own with Caroline.

"How do you know who she is?" Bonnie asked as Caroline stuttered.

"My son found Caroline and brought her back to my house when she was… having a problem," Anastasia answered carefully.

"Are you a witch?" Bonnie questioned harshly.

"Yes," she said slowly before sighing. "And no. I am what is known as a hybrid. A witch-vampire one, the original one," she offered as Bonnie stared in shock.

"H-how-"

"Because Bonnie, my husband's mother was a bitch," Anastasia revealed as Caroline listened. Bonnie continued to listen as she explained her story, her family and to the young witch's shock, she could still use magic while a vampire.

"So your son and daughter?" Caroline asked.

"Are like me, they were born witches and were turned into vampires," Anastasia answered as Bonnie frowned.

"How can one become a hybrid?" Bonnie asked as Anastasia tensed.

"Bonnie, you must realize when I tell you this you can not, under any circumstances, tell this to anyone. Not Elena, not the Salvatores, no one, Caroline is the only one who truly knows what I am as I have been trying to help her cravings, also I am trying to understand why Katherine is here. Someone I know has been hunting her for quite some time," Anastasia ordered as Bonnie froze, in her teacher's eyes was an order and a command, if she said no there was a good chance her teacher would do it herself.

"Alright, I promise. I won't tell anyone." She smiled softly. She's never felt a bad vibe from her teacher like she did from Damon and Katherine, she's felt peace from her when she held her arm while looking for a book for her.

"My blood and only my blood can turn them. You must be a natural-born witch for it to work or you turn into a normal vampire and then you must drink the blood of a witch to complete the transition," Anastasia told as Bonnie frowned softly.

"Have you turned witches?"

"A few, the ones I have raised and almost lost because of vampires or hunters," she answered as Bonnie looked down. "I did learn a bit about all of you. I am sorry that you lost your Grams, I was distraught when my mentor died," Anastasia spoke softly as the young Bennet witch looked to her.

"How did you know my line?" Bonnie questioned having remembered the question.

"Your ancestor Ayana Bennet, she was my mentor," she smiled making Bonnie stare at her with shock.

"You knew my ancestor?" Bonnie asked in amazement.

"Yes, she helped my family when my father moved us from Athens, Greece to the New World, here in Mystic Falls. Over a thousand years ago," Anastasia revealed as Bonnie breathed a sigh of amazement. "She helped train my siblings and me when our mother passed away, she also helped me when my children came," she smiled and shrugged as Caroline raised a hand softly.

"Also I was curious-"

"If it's about my husband or my children I will not answer," Anastasia spoke quickly.

"Oh, uh n-no. I'm just curious… If you're a thousand years old, why are you teaching? I figured it'd be the most boring thing," she spoke as the hybrid grinned.

"Because I love kids, I love teaching, also most children are more open to new cultures in schools when it's meant to be a fun topic. Besides, it helps them learn more about the world. Helps mold their thoughts to their way of life," Anastasia explained as Bonnie smiled, Caroline hummed in curiosity. "Bonnie, I know you don't know me, but I would like for you to have a small trust in me, I do wish you no harm, all of you. If you ever need anything, a person to talk to or help with your magic, I would be honored if it would be me, you as well Caroline, problems with your change or something to talk about please, come to me," she smiled as both nodded.

"Thank you," Bonnie thanked her, knowing she didn't have to tell them this if she was so old than she could do whatever she wished. Old witches were powerful, her Grams was a strong memory of a powerful witch.

"Now, as it is after school, may I give you both a ride home?" Anastasia asked as Bonnie smiled with a nod and Caroline shrugged with a grin, not minding.

VI

Ingrid and Frederick found out about the girls learning the truth when their mother told them about Katherine, who both started to track as soon as she revealed she was in town. Over the few weeks, it remained just Bonnie and Caroline that truly knew what they were as Jeremy continued to get closer to Ingrid who seemed to enjoy the friendship they were forming. Stefan and Damon tried to get closer to the details but Bonnie reassured them that they were in fact witches, so they trusted her, as Bonnie would not defend the undead creatures. But as Anastasia was also a witch she could teach Bonnie more about magic, as they would spend two hours after school at her house in the den trying simple elemental spells that Anastasia could tell what element she was strongest with. Caroline talked with Anastasia about her mom having to be compelled to forget how she found out about her and the Salvatores. Ingrid had been on the lookout for Katherine after hearing from Caroline that she was trying to break Stefan and Elena up, which in turn succeeded after Katherine almost killed Jenna by having her stab herself. This vampire was going to be a problem, Anastasia decided.

She sat at her desk as everyone did their test on their second unit, she could see Tyler slowly trailing away from his test, she had let the time go a bit longer before seeing him double-check his test and turned it over, indicating he was done. Her timer went off as everyone turned them over as she stood to gather them up, he continued to look distracted, and when the bell rang he slowly did his routine in picking his stuff and left.

"Caroline," she called as the blonde came closer as Bonnie left to go get more water. "Is something wrong with Tyler?" she asked softer as Caroline frowned.

"His uncle Mason left suddenly," Caroline as Anastasia frowned. "Tyler's been worried about triggering his family's _werewolf curse_ and Mason had really been helping him," Caroline spoke as her tone lowered at the reason behind his help.

"Hmm," Anastasia hummed softly with a frown.

"Are you guys coming to the Masquerade Ball the Lockwoods are throwing?" Caroline asked with a smile. "Everyone's invited," she shrugged as Anastasia smiled.

"I'll think about it," she decided before the rest of the class entered. Anastasia frowned at the wolf's missing status and how she could help Tyler. Her son might be able to help him, carefully but help none-the-less. Pulling her phone she quickly texted her kids the information.

_-Mason missing. Frederick needs to get close to Tyler,-_ Anastasia sent it as both replied back with agreements. As she started her lesson she was unaware of a presence watching her, he was shocked to see her, having not seen her for a millennium.

VI

"Why must we continue to immerse ourselves within their lives? Once we find Father we will leave, yes?" Frederick asked as his mother forced him still, trying to tie his bowtie.

"Of course we will, but for now. We need to keep up with appearances, beside Caroline and Bonnie asked us to go," Anastasia commented as he sighed, looking away. "And-"

"I will attempt to get close to Tyler," he answered knowing his job. To him, it felt like his mom was getting close to the two girls. Caroline and Bonnie, the witch… he sort of understood, she was a witch with no coven nor a guide. Her guide, her grandmother, died trying to help the Salvatores, so his mother no doubt felt sorrow for her.

"Good. Now finish, let me go find your sister," Anastasia quickly went upstairs for her daughter as the girl was seen sitting in a nice dark blue high-low dress, her peacock mask sitting beside her on the vanity. She was fixing her dark makeup as she paused when her phone went off. "Expecting a call?" she turned to see her mother standing there in her own black gown that hugged her figure, she would chat up the local higher-ups.

"Jeremy, he said he'd see me at the party," Ingrid smiled as Anastasia frowned softly. "I'm not growing attached to him, Mother," she denied as the woman settled her with a look. "You told me to become his friend to get close to Elena, I did. Whenever he wants to talk I go into his unconsciousness and spend time bonding with him there, I've been showing him my magic, small things though, nothing big," Ingrid informed as Anastasia twitched her eye.

"You are not supposed to use magic around him period, Ingrid. It's dangerous," Ingrid looked down at the look she received from her mother who watched harshly. "Are you almost ready? The party will be soon and if what Bonnie has planned goes accordingly, we should be there soon," she ordered as her daughter perked up and nodded.

VI

Frederick led his mother and sister to the Lockwood manor as the Lockwood family congregated on the outside stairs, Tyler spotted them and all but dragged his mother to her, clearing the threshold as Carol smiled softly.

"Mom, this is our new teacher Anastasia Ambrosius," he spoke as his mother smiled. "She's our Greek and Mythology teacher," he added as the hybrid offered her hand.

"Oh! Hello, Carol Lockwood." Carol all too happily shook the woman's hand as Anastasia smiled and pulled her children forward.

"Hello Mayor Lockwood, these are my children; Ingrid and Frederick," she introduced as Carol hummed at the names.

"Such interesting names," the woman spoke.

"Family names, the family has Norse origin," Ingrid told as Carol quickly ushered for more as Tyler invited everyone in.

"Well, Mrs. Ambros-"

"Oh please, that's such a mouthful. Call me Anya or Anastasia," the hybrid urged as Carol smiled, not minding the interruption she pulled the mother away as Jeremy ran to them.

"Hey guys, is your mom not helping?" he asked worriedly.

"We're doing the spell," Frederick corrected as Jeremy nodded, together the three came across a stunned Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Ingrid asked in confusion, she softly took the young witch's arm as she looked to the older teenager.

"Ingrid," she breathed as she looked back to where another woman had run off, she had coffee skin like Bonnie but was taller. "She was another Bennett witch," the young spoke in a shocked tone.

"Mother said there were very few of your bloodline that lived and still practices," Ingrid whispered as Bonnie paused.

"Come on, Katherine's here," Bonnie spoke making them nod. While they spoke and walked to a secluded section of the property. Ingrid pulled her phone out and sent a text to her mother.

_-B. has a cousin helping K., another user.-_

VI

Anastasia talked and got to know Caroline's mom, Sheriff Forbes, who eagerly talked about her daughter's schooling, the two students had taken off when their moms became otherwise engaged with their teacher who had watched them sneak away with a horde of others. A sudden buzz alerted her as Carol asked Liz something, it was about their safety. Once she read the message she sighed.

"Everything okay?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Yes, it would appear that my daughter is having an issue. She… has a slight phobia of being in a large crowd," Anastasia spoke as Carol hummed worried. "Please excuse me, oh and if you'd like to talk more please come visit me in my classroom," Anastasia smiled and softly took both their hands as they smiled back. Quickly the woman raced off before vamping and slammed Katherine against the wall.

"Mrs. Amb-" squeezing harder made the vampire choke.

"I _know_ Elena, Katherine. You will do well to not only remember but learn, do _not_ attempt to fool me again, I am older and far smarter." Her veins made Katherine pull back. The hate and anger in this vampire made fear cover the younger brunette, she assumed Klaus was worse but she was angrier; fury and rage about this woman attempting to ruin people's lives.

"Y-You kill me-" Katherine started as pain erupted in Anastasia's mind as she dropped the other. Immediately she threw an arm out, throwing the witch back against a wall, it alarmed Katherine to realize that Anastasia would attack anyone. Lucy slowly stood, blood dripping from her temple.

"She's linked," Lucy called when Anastasia looked to her, the Bennett witch realized that she was stronger than her, she overpowered a witch's aneurysm spell, most vampires couldn't.

"To Elena," the hybrid realized as Katherine smirked. "Fine." She grinned alarming the vampire as she was grabbed and sped to the spelled room. Knowing no one was inside she threw her in as footsteps alerted her to company, Stefan looked shocked. "She's all yours boys," Anastasia started to leave.

"How-" Damon asked.

"I tortured her before luring her in here, have fun," she spoke as she left.

VI

Jeremy watched as Ingrid looked through her book of old words as Frederick pulled candles out, Bonnie worried that they were out in the open but Ingrid told her that the fresh air is better for her spell using. Ingrid could feel the younger's stare on her as she turned to see him jump and look away. "Do you want to look?" she asked offering him to look through it with her. Slowly he approached and knelt beside her as she was sitting on a pillow, the withered leather book felt heavy in his hands. "It's old, my mom's had it forever, my grandfather Ambrose created it when he was young," she told him softly before wincing when Frederick shot her a look, hidden from Jeremy as Bonnie also listened.

"Ambrose? Isn't that your family's last name?" Jeremy asked confused as she thought.

"Most with names like ours and other likes… Johnson, Adamson, most did as a result have first names with the same first part, never understood that." She lied quickly to cover up her mishap as Frederick glared sharply. She had to be careful about talking, despite being a thousand years old she seemed to be falling hard for Jeremy, she refused to admit it or say anything but she knew her mother was expecting it to come out soon. Her mother was a good and compassionate person but if something messed up her plan, she tended to get angry and upset, she was a vampire, after all. Rage and anger were common outlets but also she's been looking for Kol for all those thousand years, she came close once in New Orleans. She came across a group of young French witches who admired him and spoke in praises about his teachings, but they also told her what happened and the fact that Klaus was nearby made Anastasia flee with the small group that had come with her to check the rumors. Her coven was quite large and spread out over the globe, mostly vampires.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena's voice surprised everyone as Ingrid was told she wouldn't join be joining the party, for her safety.

"Crap," Bonnie whispered as Frederick chuckled.

"Speak of the Doppelgänger," he hissed out as she smirked to him before jogging to Elena.

"Are you guys doing a spell out in the open?" Elena asked alarmed as Bonnie reassured her.

"We put up a cloaking spell, no one can see us," Frederick spoke as Bonnie smiled.

"The first time I ever did Greek spell, it was hard," she frowned with a nod as Ingrid grinned.

"You'll get used to it, you're just used to your Grams' and the Bennett spells, most are Latin-based. Mother's just happens to have one in an older, albite harsher, language," she shrugged as Jeremy looked to her curious.

"Well I could see you," Elena spoke in an obvious tone as Ingrid frowned.

"Because you are a supernatural being our spell protects us from the non-magical, and sorry sweetie but you are a supernatural being," Ingrid spoke as Elena was about to deny before remembering what she learned before sighing. Suddenly she screamed in pain alarming the group who jumped a good foot in the air as Jeremy worryingly braced her.

"What's wrong?" Frederick asked as he smelt blood, worried he approached and Bonnie pulled back a bloody hand.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as Ingrid looked down for a moment before she started to flip through the book to find a spell.

"Okay, okay, hang on," Ingrid shot up and placed her hand against the growing wounds. "_Anakoufíste ton póno, anakoufíste,_" she whispered as Bonnie looked intrigued watching Elena breathe softly, tears were streaming down her face before whimpers left her face while Frederick braced her as Jeremy called Anastasia.

"Hey Anya, we got a problem!" he shouted as the teacher froze from leaving the top floor as Katherine screamed before Elena's followed her eyes widened when Damon turned from facing Katherine to look at his brother's teacher.

"Was that Elena?" he asked worried before Anya nodded.

"They're linked," she snarled making Stefan stop his attack as Caroline sobbed softly, hearing that as Damon hissed.

"What do you mean linked?" he advanced on the vampiress who smirked.

"If little Miss. Elena was in danger then you all would do everything to keep her unharmed," Katherine smirked as Jeremy yelled a 'what?!'

"You bitch," Damon growled as Anastasia huffed before turning as she thought for a moment.

"I'm coming," she answered before turning to Caroline. "Keep an eye on them," she warned as the blonde nodded frantically.

"Yeah, no problem," Caroline urged her to go as the woman raced down before speeding off and came up from behind Bonnie who jumped.

"God, you're fast," she whispered before grabbing the grimoire to help the teacher.

"Don't worry, I know my book," Anastasia spoke as Bonnie nodded and looked through it to see if she could find the spell, even the ingredients were in Greek. "Elena, Sweetheart. Listen to me, you're going to be fine," Anastasia sword as Elena was held by her brother and Frederick. "Bonnie, come here," the hybrid ordered as Bonnie shot up to join. "Repeat after me; _Aposyndéste aftón ton desmó. Spáste ti sýndesi,_" she started as they surround Elena, hands linked as she stood in the middle. Doing her best to ignore the pain as Ingrid continued to chant the pain-relieving spell.

"_Aposyndéste aftón ton desmó. Spáste ti sýndesi. Aposyndéste aftón ton desmó. Spáste ti sýndesi," _they chanted as Elena's wounds started to heal themselves when Anastasia switched to a different spell. "_Therapévo. Therapévo,_" Elena moaned softly as the pain dissipated while her teacher softly guided her along to the seat.

"Easy Elena, be calm," she soothed, laying a hand against her head as the brunette breathed shakily before a phone went off it was Jeremy's.

"Hey, guys. We're in the clear, they're unbound," he spoke in determination.

"Well isn't that good news," Damon smirked as Katherine paled. "How'd Bonnie pull that off?"

"Anya helped, giving a spell to help unbind them," Jeremy claimed as Stefan breathed in relief.

"Thanks, Gilbert," Damon spoke as he hung up and advanced in Katherine who backed away.

"Do you know who's been helping you? Who that woman is?" Katherine asked as Stefan frowned.

"She's a witch, from a Greek family. Not much to tell, she's looking for her husband. Why?" he asked wondering if she knew something.

"She's a vampire," Katherine smirked before frowning as Damon laughed.

"She's a witch, Katherine. Plain and simple, I've seen her use magic," he shrugged as she was about to speak before her neck was snapped by Caroline, who was making sure there wasn't anymore said.

"What are we going to do with her?" Caroline asked, worry clear in her tone.

"Don't worry I know exactly where to put her," Damon grinned as Caroline frowned softly.

VI

Katherine woke with a jolt as she jumped and surged into an invisible barrier as a high laugh reached her ears. She looked to see a casual dressed Ingrid with her mother's book in her arms, a grin on her face as Damon and Bonnie stood on either side of her. "Nice," Damon commented, nodding as Ingrid shrugged.

"Not hard when you have another witch helping," Ingrid grinned as Stefan came down.

"Oh, she's awake," he nodded as Ingrid hummed. "You know catching you was a lot easier with quite a few witches to help and yet you said they were vampires?" Stefan asked as Ingrid, who had been scanning through her book froze as did Bonnie.

"What?" she asked with a laugh in her tone. "If a witch turns they lose all ways to nature, they're basically like a human turned vampire," Bonnie scoffed as she tried to keep suspicion off Ingrid's family.

"Really?" Katherine asked before whipping a sharp stone at the brunette whose hand flew up.

"_Págoma_," she froze it in midair before it dropped beside her grimoire that Damon retrieved for her, softly brushing it off as he glared.

"Satisfied, Katherine?" he asked the upset vampire who assumed she'd grab it not use magic. He offered Ingrid the book as she thanked him, holding it to her chest while the other wrapped near her waist. "What is that thing made of?" he asked wondering of the material.

"Mum said it was made from animal hide. Bear, I think," she spoke as they stared at her in alarm.

"Bear?" Stefan asked thumbing the corner softly.

"I think so, it's pretty ancient so I could be wrong," she grinned with a shrug.

"Looks old," Damon offered before turning to the vampiress who glared. "Now, Miss. Pierce why are you back in Mystic Falls?" he asked as Ingrid almost left stayed to hear as Bonnie looked to her in confusion.

"I'm looking for the moonstone," Katherine spoke as the hybrid teenager's eyes widened in horror. Bonnie softly nudged her and mouthed, 'what?' quickly flipping through her book she remembered the item, her grandfather wrote about it. She found it and produced a loose piece of paper that had been translated to English a couple of hundred years ago by her mother. Bonnie read it and almost panicked before the other silently pushed her to go.

"If we're not needed any longer, Bonnie and I were going to leave," Ingrid spoke as Damon frowned.

"Already? You seemed eager to watch her suffer," he turned as Stefan listened to Bonnie's racing heart.

"Mum was going to train Bonnie in a few of our spells so we need to go, she's a stickler for training," Ingrid lied as she Bonnie out before they sped to Bonnie's car.

"Oh god," Bonnie moaned bracing against Ingrid who shushed her.

"You're okay, it's alright. Sorry," she apologized before they got in. "Okay sorry, the moonstone is an ancient spelled item that would break the curse on werewolves or vampires, from lore it was whoever broke it that would gain the effects. A vampire breaks it, they can walk in sun without daylight rings," she motioned to her ring. "A wolf breaks it, they can shift freely or not shift ever," Ingrid finished quickly as Bonnie breathed in fear.

"We need to get back to your mom and tell her," Bonnie decided as she started the car before they took off to the Ambrosius manor. As daylight started to break through, the girls had changed when the boys brought Katherine to the tomb, Frederick had been the one to help put the spell up, but he went back home when Anastasia called.

VI

**End of the chapter, how was it? What do you think should happen next?**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	7. VII

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Chapter One.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**xenocanaan:** _I hope I do it justice!_

**CloudZzFluffyBedsOfWhite:** _I'm going to try and I know I can't wait either, I would think Elijah would possibly be more interested in getting to know his niece and nephew rather than trying to kill his brother. And this will go into detail about her relationship with the Original siblings~_

VII

Anastasia sighed as she sat her bag onto her desk as her phone went off. An unknown number has been trying to call her for a few days now, leaving no message and she couldn't trace the number and she's had others try as well with no luck. "Hey Anya, can I talk to you real fast?" Caroline asked as she poked in real fast.

"Sure Sweetie." Anastasia waved her in as she pulled out her folders.

"Tyler activated his curse," she spoke, making the woman drop her tray of pencils.

"Shit," she cursed as the blonde quickly helped pick everything up. "How-"

"Aimee, she's not missing, she's dead at the bottom of a ravine. Her body is being dragged out by Mom's team. Damon made me drop a hint." Caroline though looked down as Anastasia frowned.

"Caroline, what is it? Are you worried because Tyler's bite could kill?" The young blonde's head shot up.

"You know about that?"

"It's why our species was created, to counteract the werewolves, but the problem is their venom is poisonous to us," Anastasia spoke.

"Damon said-"

"Caroline." Her tone made the blonde stop and look at her. "Damon is not your father, brother, husband nor your boss. He may be your sire but that is all he is, _you_ can make your own decisions," Anastasia spoke her tone firm and telling the younger that she could do what she wished Anastasia was never grateful she could understand fast talkers.

"But he's stronger than me," she expressed before Anastasia scoffed.

"He's not stronger than me or my children," the brunette spoke in a dead tone, serious about dealing with Damon if he pushed it. "Despite my daughter's size and physical age, she's stronger than Damon by 10, if he brings it back up, we will take care of it," Anastasia told the blonde vampire who chuckled softly.

"I wanted to be Tyler's friend, tell him there are others like me but Damon-" Caroline stopped and smiled. "You know what? Screw Damon," Anastasia beamed as she laced her fingers together.

"If you wish to be his friend and tell him who is around him then fine, do that. Just make sure he knows the consequences if he bites one of us. You can even bring Frederick with you if you wish, he's always calm and level-minded, might help reason with him," she added as Caroline looked stunned.

"You think I should tell him?" she asked as she snagged a cookie from her when she offered them, they were sugar cookies.

"Of course, it'll help him learn and help him understand what is out there," Anastasia shrugged, Caroline seemed intrigued by what her teacher spoke about and smiled before zooming over and embraced her tightly. It surprised the elder who laughed softly and patted the younger's back, Anastasia felt the warmth grow in her chest before she stopped it.

"Thank you, Anya," Caroline truly was grateful for the hybrid's help and understanding as she's been trying to keep in contact with the other in case something was wrong.

"You're more than welcome Caroline," Anastasia smiled before they broke apart as Caroline sat on the desk, continuing to talk to her.

"Hey, Anya!" Jeremy's frantic voice made the hybrid turn to Jeremy as Caroline got ready to leave. "Elena's missing," he announced, Caroline looked to her horrified as Anastasia sighed.

VII

"Seriously Mum? A scry? I haven't done one in years. Why can't Frederick do it?" Ingrid growled as she got out of her car to see a familiar face. "Nathalie!" she cheered, leaping into the elder's arms as she hugged the former slave, who held her just as tightly.

"_Nathalie's there? Put her on please," _Anastasia requested as Nathalie took the phone.

"Hello?" she asked her accent clear. She now wore a casual-business attire as she ran her sire's blood business, Nathalie distributed blood to all those who she was paid by.

"_Please help Ingrid produce a scrying spell, the Doppelgänger is missing and her brother Jeremy should be there soon," _Anastasia spoke as she was looking out carefully for anyone who would overhear her.

"Okay," Nathalie smiled, not mind to do it as she opened the door with the girl groaning before a shriek of tires and Caroline dragged the younger brother with her.

"Your Mom's sending Frederick with Damon and Stefan when they find her," Caroline spoke quickly as Ingrid nodded, understanding the dire situation. They all made it into the house as Ingrid produced a giant map and laid it over the kitchen table, Caroline was told by Nathalie where everything was as she retrieved the right herbs, Jeremy pulled out the almond oil when Ingrid pointed as she pulled out a few bowls.

"What is all this?" Caroline asked, curious as she spied the jar of twigs and leaves.

"A mixture we call Herbes de Provence, it has; basil, fennel, marjoram, parsley, rosemary, tarragon, and thyme. We mix this-" she shook the jar of herbs, "-with any natural oil you have."

"Natural oil?" Caroline asked.

"Almond, olive, or vegetable. Others like lavender and vanilla are extracted oils, so not natural as they've been worked and specified for that," she explained as she took a handful and threw it in the bowl before grabbing the almond oil and poured it into the before grinding it all. "Can you grab me the Olive behind you?" she asked Jeremy who grabbed the bottle of olive oil as she poured it into the second bowl before pouring the mixture into it as she mixed it all around. "Personal item?" she asked as Caroline pulled a necklace out she quickly threw it into the bowl as it sank. While that worked Ingrid pulled out a crystal hanging on a string.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"An azurite crystal pendant, they're used for scrying spells, most witches now use locator spells but there aren't as accurate. Mother's used these since she was young. We let it soak before dipping the crystal and chanting the spell," Ingrid spoke as Caroline's phone rang.

"Oh shoot, I need to take this," she spoke as they nodded.

"Nathalie you can go, I know this spell well," Ingrid spoke as the vampire paused.

"Alright, I'll be in your mother's office," she spoke heading to go work on the numbers from the other locations.

"Usually we can use fire or crystal, but Mum says crystals are easier and less damaging, which is true," Ingrid chuckled as Jeremy smirked. He watched as she took it from the oil and started to swing it over the map, all the while chanting. "_Topothesía, topothesía. Dóse mou ton proorismó pou thélo_," she repeated it until the crystal slid from her fingers to the map as she opened her eyes while Jeremy looked from her to the spot as he looked down. "Reidsville," she spoke, exhaling a little.

"That's 300 miles away," he pulled his phone out as Ingrid sighed while she quickly retrieved the locket so she could clean it. Settling it in her strainer in the sink she grabbed the bowl mixture and threw it out the door, she came in as Jeremy hung up. "Frederick said he'll keep us updated. He went with Damon and Stefan in case Elena needs to be healed and not to use vampire blood," he spoke as she nodded while washing off the necklace. She coughed softly, feeling the weird tickle in her throat which alarmed her. "Hey, you okay?" Jeremy worried as he came closer as she coughed into her elbow.

"Yeah I think I'm just dealing with a cough, don't worry," she smiled as Jeremy watched her.

"_Jeremy, we need a more specific place,"_ Stefan told him from the car as Damon drove.

"Stefan that's where the crystal landed, it just shows wood all around it," Ingrid told them as she dried the pendant and gave it to Jeremy.

"I'll try and google the area, might zero in a spot," he suggested as she nodded.

"_Either that or try again, Little Mean Witch,"_ Damon ordered, Ingrid glared, as Frederick tried to sense Elena, ignoring Damon as much as possible, not an easy feat, he learned.

"I found a google picture of place Ingrid found," Jeremy spoke as he sent the message to Stefan's phone as it went off.

"_Got it. Thanks, Jeremy, Ingrid," _Stefan thanked as he hung up. Ingrid sighed as she got another map of Virginia to try and find the exact location. Calmly she pulled out her notebook to write something as Jeremy turned, hearing the commotion.

"Ingrid, what are you doing?" he asked cautiously as the hybrid lit five white candles in a small cluster. Once she finished the message, she laid it across the middle one as it caught fire as Ingrid, closed her eyes trying to focus on Elena. Picturing the human she was trying to find so she could send the message through to her, only she didn't realize her nose started to bleed before Jeremy called for help as she dropped, barely catching her as he frantically shook her. "Ingrid! Wake up!" he begged as Nathalie ran in alarmed.

"Oh gods," she whispered as she pulled her phone out.

VII

Frederick wished his mother hadn't offered their help, he was sitting behind Damon and Stefan as a sudden pain entered his mind as he grunted. "You okay back there?" Damon asked as Stefan pulled out an odd-looking object.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a small pain in my temple," he responded as Damon hummed.

"What is that?" Damon asked as Stefan played with the object in question.

"A vervain bomb or a grenade launcher," Frederick looked to the item in interest. "Alaric really likes his weapons."

"Hmm, Ingrid might want to be kept away from him. She's a weapon hoarder, always very eager to make new ones too," Frederick warned as Damon winced.

"No offense, I've been on the receiving end of her powers, and yours," he added looking back briefly with a smile as Frederick smirked. "So no one needs to learn new weapons," he smiled as Stefan laughed before frowning as he turned to see a confused Frederick touch his bloody nose.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as Frederick wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"I don't know. Haven't suffered a nosebleed since I was ten," he frowned as Damon produced a tissue.

"Here," the vampire offered as Frederick took it as it continued. "Any reason why?" the elder brother asked as Frederick shook his head.

"Ingrid. Our powers can draw from each other, she must've used too much magic," he claimed as Stefan hummed as he watched the younger clean his nose.

"I think we still have 80 miles to go," Frederick claimed as his phone went off. It was Caroline, she was asking if he could help her, he knew it was about Tyler. _-I'm with Damon and Stefan right now, but I'll help the moment I come back,_\- he sent as Stefan was thanking Damon before he denied it as the hybrid sighed. _-I wish I was there instead. How can you all stand the brothers?- _he asked as Caroline binged back.

_-Lol, Stefan's fine, Damon is a nightmare,-_ Caroline sent as he chuckled silently.

"Hey, I have a question why are you coming again?" Damon asked thinking it would've been faster without the witch who watched him.

"Mother wanted me to go in case Elena needs to be healed and no risk of using vampire blood," Frederick spoke. But in fact, he was going to ensure that Elena stayed alive. His mother needed her to keep her human life until it was time, he didn't understand why his mother couldn't just summon one of their coven mates to retrieve the Doppelgänger. "Is it a problem that I came?" he asked as Damon shrugged.

"You've attacked me recently, so that gives me a reason to be a little apprehensive with you being in the car," he grinned as Frederick scoffed.

"Don't attack my family, plain and simple. I won't attack," he spoke as Damon gave a laugh. Understanding as he would be the same way if Stefan got attacked.

"Deal," he claimed as Stefan grinned, thinking they'll get along.

VII

"Hey Mrs. A?" Tyler knocked on his teacher's door as she looked up from writing on her chalkboard as he waved to greet her.

"Tyler," she smiled as she put her chalk down, waving him in, he closed her door. "Is everything alright?" she asked worried, urging him to sit as she sat beside him. He fidgeted in his seat as she frowned, the moment she met him he was cocky, confident, and a non-nervous person. But now with his curse triggered she saw his true self underneath it, he was scared.

"Um, actually no," he spoke as he sighed. "Caroline told me I could talk to you about this. Um, my family has the curse that can be triggered and I…" he trailed off.

"You triggered your werewolf curse," she spoke as he looked to her shocked. "Tyler what did Caroline tell you about me?" she asked as he looked down.

"That you were like her," he shrugged as she chuckled softly.

"Of course, actually Caroline hasn't been a vampire long," she spoke as his eyes widened.

"W-wait, vampire?" he asked as she hesitated.

"Not fully, I'm what is considered a hybrid. A witch-vampire hybrid. I was born a witch but created a vampire, so were my children. A thousand years ago," she winced as he drew back in shock.

"Y-you're a thousand years old?" Tyler asked stunned as she nodded, a small smile on her face as Tyler breathed shocked. A bell cut them off as she smiled.

"How about we finished this later? I can either come to your house or we can meet at the grill," she offered as he thought.

"The grill, is that okay?" he asked as she nodded.

"I can bring the twins if you'd like, I just don't know if Frederick will be back by then. Elena's missing and we're trying to find her without bringing worry to the town," she revealed as Tyler looked alarmed.

"Okay, should we have warned the Sheriff?" he thought as she stopped him.

"Tyler, I'm a thousand years old. I can track her, but another thing you should know is that those on the Founding Council will kill those who are supernatural meaning you, Caroline, and any others who are not human," Anastasia warned the boy who nodded.

"Alright, I understand. Thanks for warning me," he smiled, grateful that someone was telling him the truth.

"I'll see you later Tyler," she smiled. He waved her off as she sighed when he cleared the door, a sadness washed over her as she realized she was too close to these kids. She held worry for Elena's safety, caring for Bonnie, Caroline, and now Tyler's new state. She was investing herself in their personal lives, along with her children, Frederick has already talked to her about his feelings by staying in Mystic Falls, his birthplace, he would have rather stayed at another town while watching over the Mystic Falls group. But Nathalie showing up is alarming as she was unaware of a meeting with her.

"Anya?" Alaric's voice brought her out of her stupor as she looked to him quickly.

"Um, yes?" she asked with a small smile, after shaking her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes, I was just talking to Tyler," she smiled as she stood to resume her duties for her next class.

"Okay, I was worried when you didn't answer me call you. So I knocked to see if that would get your attention," he smiled as she waved him in. Offering the plush chair beside her desk as she opened her textbook back up to her lesson.

"Jeremy just called. It appears that Ingrid suffered a severe nosebleed," he spoke as Anastasia looked to him shocked.

"A nosebleed?" she asked worriedly. "She hasn't had a nosebleed since she was small," Anastasia murmured confusedly. Her phone vibrated as Alaric peaked.

"Um, an uh, Nathalie is calling?" he questioned, never hearing the name.

"She's a friend from Greece," Anastasia answered as he hummed while she answered it.

"_A friend?"_ a humored voice asked as she smiled.

"Shush," Anastasia ordered before asking why she called.

"_Ingrid passed out,"_ Nathalie claimed as the mother almost slipped. Alaric gave a worried look as she shook her head while cupping her forehead and groaning. "_You okay? It's not affecting you too, is it? She knows Frederick suffered a nosebleed," _the vampire spoke worried as she tried to keep her voice down.

"No, I am fine. Just… make sure she drinks a lot of fluids, blood loss is dangerous for witches," she covered her meaning as Nathalie agreed.

"Everything alright?" Alaric asked worriedly.

"Yes, it would appear my daughter pushed herself too far and caused herself to pass out," she revealed as Alaric sighed.

"Do you need to go home? I'm sure you can close down your classes for the day," Anastasia waved it off.

"No, she's done it before, she'll be fine. Ingrid's actually bitched at me for worrying so much about her," she smiled as he laughed. "Saying she was strong enough to protect herself," Alaric chuckled.

"Sounds like she wants to show that she's an adult," he suggested as she sighed.

"Oh trust me I know she's an adult, and is capable of protecting herself. Still doesn't stop me from worrying over her every moment of the day," she spoke in an obvious tone as the history teacher grinned, seeing the humor in her. He could tell she was trying to remain separated from the town, she would always be trying to isolate herself when it comes to the school. But he could see the longing to stay somewhere and call her home.

"I've never had kids, so I wouldn't know. But I assume you'll worry over her until the day you die," he smiled, softly gripping her shoulders as he left.

VII

"Do you guys know who took Elena?" Frederick asked as he looked through a grimoire of his mother's. She had dozens of books she created, most though were family spells that were in each grimoire of her family's, Frederick remembered reading his aunt's when he was five. There was one spell that wasn't in his mother's, over his thousand years, it was never in her books, despite his continuous studying over her books.

"Could have been anyone," Damon commented as Stefan sighed.

"More like anyone that went after Katherine and got a mix-up," the younger spoke as Frederick frowned and flipped a few pages through before landing on one that his mother had copied from her mother's last book before it was burned. But he hadn't been able to remember it for the life of him.

"It's a pretty big mix-up," the hybrid commented as Damon agreed.

"Jeremy said there's an access road just after Marker 6," Stefan spoke up as Damon reached back trying to find something. Frederick assumed he was reaching for the cooler that had blood stored in it before he grabbed one and offered it to the vampire who thanked him.

"Oh thanks," Damon hadn't expected the witch kid to grab it for him. Stefan looked and watched him take a few sips. "What you want some? Just ask," he commented as Frederick was about to grab another.

"I want some," Stefan said before Damon said 'nope' which confused Frederick.

"I'm sorry?" Frederick asked as Damon told him to put the bag back.

"Stefan can't handle human blood, goes all 'ripper' on everyone," he said as Frederick looked to Stefan quickly, not in fear or disgust, just interest.

"Is it hard to drink human blood? I know some drink animal blood," Frederick wasn't used vampires drinking from animals, all from his mother's sireline drank human blood.

"No I've been drinking a little at a time, building up my tolerance," Stefan claimed as Damon gave it to him curious. Frederick though became a bit nervous, a possible ripper vampire was dangerous.

"How is Elena taking this?" Damon asked as Frederick truly wished he could deafen himself, whipping out his phone he texted his mother lightning quick as he listened to their bickering about Elena.

_-You owe me big! I am going crazy, why can I not just use my magic and vampire side to subdue them and retrieve Elena? I doubt they would notice?-_

_-They would, I have no doubt. Be patient, my love, soon we will have your father and we will leave. I promise,-_ her last text made him want to scoff. From the texts from Caroline and to her training the witch, she won't. Not unless she takes Bonnie with them which he highly doubts. Bonnie was loyal and protective of her friends, Elena most of all.

"Hey Pouty," Damon made him look to them, not realizing he trailed off. "You okay with us? Not going to pass out? Do you need vamp blood?" Damon asked before Frederick waved him off.

"No, I'm fine. Just wishing we'd get there soon. I am tired of waiting," he spoke flashing a cheeky grin that made Damon feel a bit uncomfortable. It… looked more predator than it should've on a witch. "You alright Damon?" he asked, a small smirk growing as he knew his trick would work. It was something he learned to do when confronted and he portrayed the 'witch personality' as his grandfather once called it, the easiest way to not be intimidated.

VII

"Ingrid?" Jeremy asked as she moaned softly, feeling her head throb. She needed blood. "Hey," he greeted gently as she slowly sat up.

"Ow," she groaned before sighing. "Hi," she gave a sheepish wave as he glared.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as she sighed.

"Consequence of using spells right after one another, it's when we push nature that it pushes back. We're not invincible Jeremy, we all have our limitations. It's just most prefer others don't know," she commented as he sighed.

"You scared the hell outta me," Jeremy spoke as Ingrid sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to try and help some more, despite my common usage my body still has it's limitations," she commented as he looked at her.

"Did your mom teach all this to you?" Jeremy asked as she nodded with a small smile.

"Her and her family, my aunt Penelope mostly taught me healing and earth spells, saying they're the ones I needed to learn early on. My uncles and grandfather wanted to teach us magic to see how far our bodies could go," she commented to the bed as Jeremy became alarmed.

"Your own grandfather made you do magic to where you passed out?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a problem. It was also to see what kind of spells we're better at, I'm good at these ones," she smiled and dug her fingers into the soil of a pot with buds growing, within seconds the buds grew into beautiful lilies.

"Wow," he smiled as she grinned softly, before realizing she completely disregarded her mother's rule. Don't do magic in front of Jeremy unless necessary.

"So what spell did you do to cause a nosebleed?" Jeremy asked as she smiled and opened her mother's book.

"A message spell, it's hard to send it where I can't see it. But I was focusing on Elena, hopefully, it'll go to her," Ingrid hoped as Jeremy nodded.

VII

"We're here," Stefan spoke as Damon pulled up on the side of the road.

"House is just on the other side of those trees. Come on," Damon spoke as Frederick hid the books in his pack before following. "You should stay back Freddie, let the vampires deal with this," the blue-eyed male spoke as Frederick glared as Damon groaned softly. "Okay… nevermind," he groaned as the pain lessened.

"I'm not like my sister and did not come unprepared," he showed a talisman that interested Stefan.

"What is that?" the younger Salvatore asked curiously as he looked at the symbol, it was a circle with a crescent on the top.

"A talisman that will give me the strength to help retrieve Elena. Ancient people called it the Horned God" Frederick spoke as he pocketed it in jeans as Damon perked up.

"How strong?" he questioned as Frederick paused.

"Members of my mother's coven are imbuing it with magic so I can connect to them, channel them, I guess is the better term," he commented softly as he grabbed some knives from his duffle. When Damon grabbed one he yelped as one burned him.

"Let me guess, magically protected?" he asked as the hybrid nodded.

"I spelled them so I can only use them," Frederick revealed as Stefan paused. Many of his weapons looked old, even worn. It brought dozens of questions to the younger Salvatore's mind, many of which revolve around the truth of Frederick Ambrosius. "Come on, do you want to save your girlfriend or not?" he asked as he jogged up to the house silently.

"Kid's got stealth, I'll give him that," Damon spoke as he raced after while Stefan joined, Frederick was looking as he spotted a vampire in a suit and tie getup.

"What the?" he whispered silently before going back and whispering to Damon about the vampire going inside, even hearing something about the moonstone.

"Alright, I got a plan," he said as the two looked to him, waiting.

Frederick exploded a few windows before Stefan grabbed him and whooshed him upstairs as Damon raced around to the other side of the stairs when Elena came out with the two vampires.

"Up here," Stefan called while Frederick pooled the dust around him as Stefan nodded. When the male vampire shot up Damon quickly called back.

"Nope down here," he could hear the smirk as the male shouted to the female about who else was in the house. Stefan disappeared as the vampire holding Elena, disappeared both from sight, knowing they snagged them, he nodded to Damon who looked a little hesitant but nodded as well before yanking the other vampire out as she fought.

"Actually Darling, we're still up here," Frederick called out his tone matching the strange vampire's, now that Stefan listened, same accent and tone. The male vampire shot around in amazement as he stared at the younger male, familiarity danced in the older vampire's face as Frederick smirked. "_Ammothýella!"_ he yelled as the dust swirled all around him, blinding the vampire who hissed as him.

"Alright, we have to go," Stefan mouthed as Elena shook her head, knowing they were going to leave Frederick behind. "This is the plan, Elena," he mouthed as she watched Frederick hold the vampire off. Suddenly the vampire backed off of hybrid who frowned suddenly, not expecting him to do that.

"Excuse me," the vampire called out as Frederick panted softly. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me," he spoke as he turned back to Frederick who inhaled deeply and became level headed once more. "You can't. Do you hear that?" he spoke as the magic-user scoffed, it brought irritation from the older vampire who glared at him. He grabbed the coat hanger and broke it in half. "I will kill this boy, who I am sure has no point in this battle," he suggested as Frederick shrugged.

"Elena's a classmate," he smirked with sass as the other frowned, seeing the familiarity in it once more.

"I want the girl on the count of three. Or heads will roll," he warned as Frederick was pulled to Stefan in the shadows as he paused, Elena was right next to him as he frowned.

"I have an idea," she whispered as he shook his head. "Freder-"

"No," he spoke in a firm tone. His voice hardened and tightened. "You are to go back home, now," he hissed.

"I don't have the patience-"

"_Págoma,"_ Frederick chanted as he held a hand up freezing the vampire in his tracks as Damon paused. "Go, I can't keep him like this for long!" He urged as Elena tried to get him to join.

"We can't just leave you," Damon tried to aid in returning the boy to his family.

"Go! I can take care of myself. Now, before he unfreezes!" the hybrid ordered as Elijah's hand started to move. "Now!" he ordered using his other hand to give the boys migraines as they groaned. Stefan pushed/pulled Elena from the house as Damon raced out, looking at the boy who nodded and mouthed something.

"Damon we can't leave him!" Elena cried out as she was forced into the car almost tripping the pack on the floorboard. Confused, she pulled the bag up to see spellbooks inside. Damon though was trying to figure out his message before remembering the forming of his lips. "_Marker 6."_ It made sense now.

"Don't worry Elena, that kid has a trick up his sleeve," Damon smirked, slowly he was starting to like this kid. Frederick was grateful they listened as the vampire attacked within seconds.

"You should have given the girl up," he hissed as Frederick smirked before baring his own fangs stunning the older vampire who reared back in shock at seeing the change. Frederick hissed and sped to the Original and threw him through the wall. Elijah surged up and attacked the younger who growled and kicked his uncle away. "Who are you?" he asked a warning tone in his voice as Frederick smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Frederick sassed as he smirked before cursing in Greek as Elijah groaned and a coat hanger pierced his chest. "Consider that payback for my father, Uncle," he hissed, anger covering his face as it filled his veins, the greying vampire stared in shock before Frederick sighed and exhaled sharply, he coughed softly and pulled his phone out. Dialing a number he held it up as a voice answered. "Aunt Penny? I think we have a problem," he spoke softly as he stared at his uncle's body before hanging up, he took a picture before sending it to Damon and another to his aunt as he walked to the dust that had settled when he waved his hand over it. Drawing ancient markings into dust as he cleared his mind and started whispering an incantation before he disappeared. Unaware that his uncle would awake in a few hours, hunting him.

VII

"Damon!" Elena shouted as Frederick appeared in the road on the ground as Damon skidded to a halt. He panted as Stefan raced out of the car as he ran to Frederick who hacked and threw up as the spell took its toll on his body.

"Frederick, hey, hey. I'm right here," Stefan soothed, hoping it would help as the boy seized. Damon ran out as well when Stefan remained out there with him.

"Come on," he urged as Stefan glared.

"We can't just move him Damon!" the younger defied as the older brother frowned, wanting to leave.

"If we don't, an angry Mama Witch, who I don't want to be pissed off, is going to be employing her equalling bitchy, no offense if you can hear me kid, daughter. So I would rather _not_ have them on my ass." He carefully picked the boy up as he continued jerking. "It's okay, kid." Damon felt bad for the witch who had used a lot of power to help rescue a girl he truly did not know. Ever so softly he laid Frederick in the back as Elena worryingly touched his forehead as Damon continued to drive home.

"We'll be home soon," Elena swore as she laid a hand against his forehead as he panted, hand falling onto his mother's grimoire as he passed out.

VII

**End! What did you think?! Please tell me~**

_**~Rusty14~**_


End file.
